An Ace up My Sleeve
by Beyond Barby
Summary: Alice A. Winster, una chica promedio que tiene la extraña habilidad de comunicarse con los espíritus. Sin un hogar ni una familia, la Casa Wammy la acepta. ¿Como logrará una chica de intelecto y habilidades normales sobrevivir en una casa de genios? LxOC
1. Alice and her drunken Wonderland

**Hola! Me llamo Barby! Este es mi primer fic. Es una traducción de la historia "An Ace up my Sleeve" de Wisty. Si quieren leer la versión original, ahí está! ;) Ahora, Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío & la historia es de Wisty, o sea, no es mía! Yo solo me divierto traduciéndola! TT3TT**

* * *

><p>Alice y su Alcoholizado País de las Maravillas.<p>

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, permitiendo que un pequeño rayo de luz iluminara una parte del suelo. Una mujer con cabello rubio platinado pegado a su cara entro en la callada habitación. Se tropezó con una antigua silla y se sujetó del brazo de esta para mantener el balance. Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios antes de moverse al largo escritorio de madera al final de la habitación. Mientras se sujetaba de una de las orillas, no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas y reírse con interés.

"¡Este lugar es enorme!" Rió para sí misma. Ocasionalmente un bufido seguía su risa, como si su nariz quisiera unirse a la diversión. Mientras se tropezaba para volver a pararse en sus dos pies, lo que era una misión imposible, considerando su estado mental, el brillante teléfono antigua comenzó a sonar. Sin detenerse a pensar donde estaba o quien podría ser, tomo el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja.

"Watari" Una voz calmada, profunda y suave hizo eco en el receptor. La chica no pudo contener su risa y se tiró al suelo de nuevo, llevándose el auricular con ella. "Entonces supongo que no es Watari." La voz habló de nuevo.

"Suenas como una libélula." La chica resopló con una risa. Todavía se estaba sujetando de la orilla del escritorio para sostener su torso, pero eso no ayudo a mantener el resto de su cuerpo en pie.

"Una libélula es un insecto, por lo tanto no hay posibilidad de que tenga una laringe para producir un sonido. No puedo sonar como una libélula, a menos que te refieras al sonido físico que hace con sus alas cuando está en movimiento. Aun así. Las dos ondas de compresión serían totalmente diferentes."

La chica solo se rió de nuevo, sin entender una sola palabra que la voz le fijo. En lugar de eso, se levantó una vez más en sus temblorosas piernas. El sonido de pasos apresurados afuera de la habitación podía ser escuchado, así que la chica supo que su tiempo con este misterioso hombre estaba por terminar.

"¡Estoy tan perdida!" La chica soltó una risa histérica, sus mejillas tan coloradas como una rosa.

"Deducí eso desde el momento en el que hablaste." El hombre respondió sin preocupación. "¿Podrías poner a Watari en el teléfono?" Preguntó cortésmente el hombre.

"Está bien, señor Libélula, pero no creo que entre." Se rió la chica. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella, y un hombre viejo con cabello blanco y un bigote del mismo color entró en la habitación. Unos segundos antes, dicho hombre estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa, buscando a la chica mentalmente inestable. Tan pronto como notó el auricular, lo tomó de sus manos y se lo puso al oído.

"Ah, L mis disculpas, la señorita Alice dejo mi campo de vista por unos segundos y de algún modo evadió mi supervisión." Watari suspiro. Saco un pañuelo de color crema y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

"Entonces esa es Alice." L dijo para sí mismo. En el fondo se escuchó a Alice reir mientras miraba sus manos.

"¡Mis manos son enormes!" Dijo ella y las puso frente a Watari con orgullo "¿Ahora lo ves? ¡Son casi tan grandes como esa oruga que tienes en tu cara!" Watari suspiró de nuevo, frustrado por dejarla ponerse de esa forma.

"Aunque me encantaría saber porque la señorita Alice esta intoxicada, creo que sería mejor si solo lo dejo pasar y regreso a trabajar." L dijo, dejando que su buen amigo se encargara del problema, en lugar de causarle más. Watari se lo agradeció repetidamente mientras quitaba las manos de Alice de su cara,

"¿Y qué tal el 24? Creo que para entonces ya deberías haber terminado" Dijo Watari. Con sus manos de vuelta en su lugar, Alice se dio vuelta y siguió el cable que estaba pegado al auricular y al resto del teléfono, donde los botones descansaban frente a Alice, suplicando por ser tocados. Sin vacilación introdujo su dedo índice en uno de los agujeros y presiono. Watari rápidamente quito su mano de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

"No, señorita Alice, por favor evite portarse mal" Suplico Watari. Alice solo contesto con un bufido y una risa. L ignoró la presencia de la chica y continuó la conversación.

"terminaré con el caso antes que eso así que probablemente partiré el 19" Watari espero un momento, considerando las palabras de L, pero después sonrió con alivio.

"Muy bien, el 19 entonces, tendré todo preparado para tu llegada."

L tomó esto como el final de la conversación y dijo adiós a su amigo. Mientras bajaba su celular, miró la pantalla de la laptop frente a él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras ponía su pulgar en sus labios.

"Libélula, eh?"

* * *

><p>Una brisa entró por la ventana, jalando las cortinas con ella. La habitación se iluminó con los rayos del sol, calentándola. Alice gruñó con disgusto mientras se sentaba en su desordenada cama. Ella nunca dormía tranquila, así que las cobijas enredadas en su cuerpo no eran ninguna sorpresa. Mientras se desenredaba, se oyó un golpe callado en la puerta.<p>

"Si, uh, ¿Quién es?" Preguntó ella, su dolor de cabeza palpitaba con el sonido de su propia voz y la luz que entraba en la habitación no ayudaba mucho a su resaca. Era brillante y cegadora, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran por el dolor.

"El desayuno está listo y sería bueno que nos acompañaras." La voz de Watari se oyó desde afuera de la puerta. Alice gruñó en respuesta y sujeto su cabeza firmemente.

"Muy bien, iré, pero no estaré feliz."

"Me alegra oír que has vuelto a la normalidad. "Watari sonrió, después dio media vuelta y procedió a caminar por el pasillo. Después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, Watari solo pudo sonreír al ver que su más nuevo miembro se llevaba bien con los demás. Al principio estaba preocupado, sin saber que tal le iba a ir en la casa, pero después de un mes, los resultados eran más que satisfactorios.

Alice se levantó de su cama despacio y sujetó su frente de nuevo. EL dolor llegaba en diferentes proporciones, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Ella sabía que la única cura a su resaca, era el jugo de naranja. Rápidamente, ella logró ponerse sus skinny jeans y su blusa color durazno. Tan pronto como se vistió, salió de su habitación de paredes inmaculadamente blancas, y caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol iluminaba la casa, haciendo que el orfanato se viera lleno de vida. Era un día hermoso, pero para Alice era una mañana del infierno. Podía escuchar la risa de unos niños en el comedor y el sonido de cubiertos golpeando platos. El olor a huevos y tocino llenó la casa, pero solo logro hacer que Alice se sintiera enferma. El único pensamiento ocupando su mente era el jugo de naranja.

Alice caminó despacio hacia el arco que conducía al comedor. Tan pronto como llego, dos niños la alcanzaron.

"¡Alice!" los dos chillaron al mismo tiempo, eran los únicos gemelos en el orfanato, Lea y Liam.

"Te vez terrible." Dijo Mello del otro lado de la habitación.

"Bebió suficiente como para tirar a un elefante." Agregó Matt.

Alice no pudo tomar represalias, debido al sonido de la voz de los gemelos en su cerebro, aunque si pudiera, ninguno de los dos escucharía el final.

"Ven a sentarte junto a mí." Cantó Lea, tomando la mano de Alice. Alice la siguió y se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba posicionada entre los gemelos.

"Aquí tienes, Alice" Liam sonrió, poniendo un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a Alice. Ella lo observó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

"¡Oh Lea, Liam! ¡Gracias!" Dijo alegre.

"Sabemos que te gusta el jugo de naranja, así que no hay problema"

"Me sorprende que aún no hayas vomitado"

"Podría ir allá en este momento y vomitar sobre ti, si quieres, Mello"

Mello miró a Alice mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de su jugo. Suspiró con alivio mientras el líquido frío bajaba por su seca garganta.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?" Dijo Near. Estaba usando dos dedos para sostener el tenedor mientras picaba sus huevos. Eso hubiera sido raro para Alice, si no hubiera estado viendo su comportamiento por más de un mes.

"No recuerdo mucho… Ugh! Mi cabeza."

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Preguntó Lea.

"No quiero ni pensar en comida en este momento."

"Tal vez la próxima vez puedas pensarlo dos veces antes de perderte."

"Te lo juro por Dios, Mello, que voy a ir allá y voy a meter ese vaso por tu garganta."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo, alcohólica"

"Alice no es adicta al alcohol, Mello." Declaró Near, haciendo que Mello se enojara con el.

"¡Nadie te preguntó!"

"Bueno, me sorprende que no hayas vomitado aún, considerando que te comiste tres cajas de cereal anoche." Se rió Matt, mientras los sonidos de su videojuego hacían de música de fondo. La luz de la pantalla se reflejó en sus goggles, haciendo que so rostro fuera imposible de leer.

"Por favor Matt, guarda tu juego mientras estamos en la mesa"

Roger entró en la habitación con Watari siguiéndolo. "Estoy feliz de ver que decidió acompañarnos esta mañana, señorita Alice"

Alice gruñó y tomo otro sorbo de su jugo.

"Ahora todos, estoy feliz de ver que todos se llevan bien con la señorita Alice y me gustaría brindar por el más reciente miembro del orfanato. Roger sonrió. Tomó su vaso y lo sostuvo en el aire. Todos los niños rieron y levantaron sus vasos, excluyendo a Mello, Matt y Near, que lo hicieron con menos entusiasmo.

"¡Por Alice!" Festejó Roger.

"¡Por Alice!" repitieron todos con felicidad. Después todos empezaron a tomar sus bebidas. Watari tomó esta oportunidad para dar el resto de las noticias.

"Y solo para que lo sepan, L regresará en una semana para conocer a nuestro nuevo miembro."

Todo el mundo escupió su bebida al mismo tiempo. Alice tiró su vaso y corrió a la cocina a vomitar.

"¡Dios Mío!" La señorita Jade (La ama de casa) jadeó. Los niños no lo notaron, ya que se estaban ahogando.

"Bien, Watari, ¿Qué crees que L piense cuando regrese a casa?" Roger suspiró mientras observo a los niños. Watari respondió con el mismo suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal lo hice? Hehe, este fue el primer capítulo de "An Ace up my Sleeve", por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía, y si creen que hay algún error en la traducción, díganlo cortésmente, por favor! Gracias, Los reviews me animan a traducir mas rápido! <strong>

**Ja ne.**

**-Barby.**


	2. Hide and go Seek morphs into Tag

**Konnichiwa! Barby está aquí de nuevo! Hahaha! Aquí estoy entregándoles mi traducción del segundo capítulo de "An Ace up My Sleeve" Espero que les guste & nos leemos al final.! =3**

***ADVERTENCIA*: Una mala palabra. =/**

**Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a los genios Ohba y Obata, y la historia le pertenece a la gran Wisty, lo que significa, que a Barby no le pertenece nada en este fic, más que sus ganas de traducirlo… =/**

**Las escondidas se transforman en atrapadas.**

"Así que… ¿Quién es éste L?"

"¿Has vivido aquí por más de un mes y no sabes quién es L?" Gritó Mello sentándose en el sofá mirando a Alice, quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Pues discúlpame por no ser un Dios sabelotodo como tú"

"L es uno de los más famosos detectives en el mundo, el creció aquí en la Casa Wammy. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para entrenar y ser sus sucesores." Contestó Matt, interrumpiendo las intenciones de Mello de responder.

"Esperen un minuto. ¿Tengo que convertirme en detective?"

"Bueno, la probabilidad de que tú algún día tengas que trabajar como detective es de un 0.3%" Near intervino desde un rincón de la habitación mientras jugaba con un robot de plástico.

"Oh, está bien entonces." Alice se calmó. "Aunque de alguna forma me siento insultada…"

"¡Alice! ¡Alice!" Gritó Lea corriendo por la habitación. Todo el mundo, excepto Near, miró a la niña mientras corría hacia Alice.

"¿Qué pasa, Lea?"

"¡Ven a jugar conmigo!"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Suspiró Alice mientras recostaba su cabeza.

"¡Sí!"

Otros 4 niños más pequeños entraron en la habitación, corriendo hacia Alice. Todos ellos comenzaron a reír mientras jalaban sus brazos.

"¡Oigan mocosos, salgan de aquí, hacen demasiado ruido!" gritó Mello.

"¡Vamos Alice!" Un niño de 6 años llamado Charlie empezó a reir. Lentamente, los 5 niños empezaron a llevar a Alice a la puerta jalando sus brazos. Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron por la sorpresa, estaba sorprendida de la fuerza que tenían los niños.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo secuestrada, literalmente!" Alice gritó juguetonamente. Todos los niños rieron con ella, mientras la llevaban fuera de la habitación. Mello se recargó en el sofá y se quej con fastidio. Algún día iba a dejar la casa y no podía esperar a que ese día llegara. Matt solo continuo con su juego, una sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro mientras escuchaba las risas.

"Ella se adapta bien, ¿no es así?" Dijo Near, sosteniendo el robot con dos dedos.

* * *

><p>"Listos o no, ¡aquí voy!" Gritó Alice, dándole a cada chico que corrió a esconderse una indicación de que estaba en camino. Ella sabía que a la edad de 20 años el juego de las escondidas era juvenil, pero hacía a los niños felices, y ella le debía a la Casa Wammy su vida. Si no hubiera sido por Watari, ella todavía estaría recorriendo las calles de Europa buscando lo que Watari le dio.<p>

"Muy bien, pequeños monstruos, ¿dónde se esconden?" Alice reflexionó mirando alrededor de la cocina cuidadosamente, buscando alguna señal de vida. Abrió lentamente cada uno de los contenedores, moviendo un poco la comida y otros utensilios de cocina, para ver si los niños estaban ahí.

"Alice, sal de la cocina, la comida estará lista pronto y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La señorita Jane exclamó. Alice se dio la vuelta sorprendida y cerró el contenedor que estaba registrando.

"Nada, solo busco niños" Explicó Alice, pero se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que dijo.

"No vas a encontrar niños ahí dentro, así que sal." Ordenó la señorita Jane, apuntando la puerta. Aunque la mujer estaba en sus 50 años, todavía tenía una actitud juvenil de 30. Ella hacía más trabajo en la casa que nadie, además de preparar la comida. Ella era como la súper heroína de las amas de casa.

"Claro, discúlpeme." Sonrió Alice, saliendo de la habitación. La señorita Jane podrá verse como una linda mujer con cabello café claro amarrado en una cola de caballo, con un lindo vestido florar a la rodilla y un delantal, pero muy dentro era realmente estricta y mala. Pero, mientras te mantuvieras en su lado bueno, podías contar con su incondicional amor.

Alice continuó su búsqueda en el comedor directo hacía la entrada. El sol estaba brillando a través de las ventanas y el cielo era de un hermoso tono de azul. Respirando hondo, Alice caminó a las escaleras.

Para cuando alcanzó la cima se sintió menos confiada que antes. La casa era enorme y los niños que tenía que encontrar tenían un IQ más alto que el de ella. No iba a ser sencillo encontrarlos, sabía que iba a necesitar la ayuda de un buen detective. Para su suerte, recién se había enterado de que la casa estaba llena de ellos, así que no iba a ser difícil encontrar uno.

"La puerta número uno, supongo." Alice caminó hacía una de las muchas puertas de madera que decoraban el corredor. Mientras ella iba a girar la perilla, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Mello parado con una barra de chocolate colgando de su mano.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Gruñó Mello, sin tomarse la molestia de retirar la barra de chocolate de su boca para hablar bien. Matt estaba sentado en la cama, jugando con su videojuego como siempre.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda." Dijo Alice, no dejando que el humor de Mello arruinara su búsqueda.

"Como si te fuera a ayudar." Alice no se molestó en seguir preguntando. Sujeto los risos dorados de Mello con fuerza y lo sacó de la habitación.

"¡HEY! ¡DEJAME IR!" Gritó Mello, tirando su barra de chocolate al piso.

"Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien." Dijo Matt, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su juego. Alice los ignoro a los dos y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Mello, evitando que este corriera dentro. Mello pateó a Alice en la espinilla, utilizando su bota negra de cuero.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Alice se encogió, sujetando aún más fuerte el cabello de Mello mientras levantaba su pierna para calmar un poco el dolor.

"SUÉLTAME"

Alice lo empujó por el pasillo para continuar su búsqueda. Aunque tuvo que cojear, debido a que Mello le dejo un buen moretón, y si Mello iba a ir con ella voluntariamente o no, ella no iba a detenerse .Se detuvo en la segunda puerta y se preparó, luchando por sujetar el cabello de Mello. Ella sabía que a los niños no les gustaba que husmearan en sus habitaciones, así que algunos ponían trampas. Alice no iba a caer en una de ellas, así que mientras Mello seguía luchando, Alice abrió la puerta y rápidamente arrojo a Mello dentro. Se oyó el sonido de un alambre de metal y un huevo se estrelló contra la cara del pobre Mello. La yema de huevo comenzó a recorrer su cara. Dentro de la habitación estaba sentado Alex o "Tinker" como le gustaba ser llamado. EL era el inventor de 12 años. El siempre usaba overoles andrajosos y una camisa naranja con su cabello café oscuro en puntas para enmarcar su rostro. Sus invenciones eran increíbles, pero el solo construía lo que consideraba que sería divertido, así que la mayoría del tiempo solo lo beneficiaba a él.

La cara de Tinker se puso pálida mientras miraba la yema de huevo bajar por la cara de un tenso Mello. Él era la última persona que quería molesta, y el chico estaba parado en la puerta con huevo en su cara.

Alice desenganchó sus manos lentamente del cabello de Mello, miró los ojso llenos de miedo de Tinker y respiró profundamente.

"¡CORREEEE!"

Tinker corrió al lado de Mello y rápidamente siguió a Alice por las escaleras. Mello no se tardó ni un segundo en seguirlos, iba detrás de ellos, preparado para golpearlos.

"¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!" Gritó con furia mientras limpiaba el resto de huevo de su cara, Alice sujetó la mano de Tinker, ayudándolo a correr más rápido y corrió por la entrada hasta el comedor.

En la cocina, Watari estaba cortando una manzana en trozos. Tomó el cuchillo e hizo una perfecta cortada y la coloco en el plato que estaba junto a la tabla de cortar. El silencio se rompió con el ruido de Alice y Tinker corriendo dentro tratando de salvar sus vidas.

"¡Mello va a MATARNOS Watari, detenlo!" Chilló Alice mientras corría a la puerta trasera, la azotó tan fuerte que hizo que toda la casa vibrara

"Mello no los mataría…" Watari trató de decirles, pero entes de que Watari pudiera terminar su oración, Mello entró en la cocina con sus ojos abiertos por la furia.

"¡VOY A MATARLOS!" Rugió Mello corriendo hacia el patio trasero donde los otros dos gritaron sus pulmones.

Watari suspiró y sujetó su pañuelo color crema. Parece que comenzó a utilizarlo mucho más desde que Alice llegó a la casa. Mientras limpiaba su frente, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar

"¿Hola?" Contestó.

"Watari, cambio de planes," La voz de L sonó en toda la cocina. Watarí parpadeó con sorpresa, pero dejo que L continuara. "Resolví este caso más rápido de lo planeado así que llegaré mañana en la tarde."

Watari se detuvo vacilantemente. Estaba encantado de oir que L iba a regresar antes, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al saber que L iba a llegar antes e iba a ver cuánto había cambiado el orfanato. Mientras pensaba, se asomó por la ventana y vio como Alice iba corriendo y gritando tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus pulmones, con Mello siguiéndola de cerca, casi tropezando con Tinker, que intentó sacar un arma que disparaba una red, pero terminó disparando en la dirección opuesta y se atrapó a sí mismo.

"¿Watari?" Habló L, distrayendo a Watari de la persecución que se daba afuera.

"Ah, sí. ¡Muy bien, L! No podemos esperar a que regreses a casa. Vuela con cuidado." Tartamudeó un poco, pero se compuso a sí mismo suficiente para que L lo aceptara. Luego colgó el teléfono, sabiendo que la conversación estaba terminada, y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

"¡PEQUEÑOS GUERREROS! ¡NECESITO REFUERZOS!" Gritó Alice, corriendo cerca de la ventana mientras Mello la perseguía. Segundos después, los niños entraron en la cocina y corrieron hacia el patio trasero. Mello se detuvo en sus pasos y miro con los ojos abiertos a la estampida de niños que iba hacia él. Antes de que pudiera escapar, los niños lo taclearon y lo sujetaron de sus piernas y sus manos. Alice se detuvo un momento a mirar el trabajo de sus pequeños soldados.

"¡BÁJENSE DE MI, MOCOSOS!" Gritó Mello de debajo de todos los niños mientras ellos se reían. Para ellos era uno de los mejores juegos que habían jugado. No era muy seguido que ellos tenían oportunidad de tirar a Mello, y no se iban a detener hasta que estuvieran satisfechos. Alice se paró a un lado sosteniendo su estómago por el dolor de reír como loca.

Watari suspiró una vez más. Solo tenía un día para prepararse, y en ese momento, una de las opciones de L para convertirse en su sucesor estaba siendo dominado por un montón de niños. Alice había ganado el poder de decirles a los niños que hacer, EL lavabo de la cocina todavía necesitaba ser limpiado por el accidente de la mañana, y Alice ya había dado su ´rimera impresión con L. Estaba completamente borracha.

Tan frenética como pudiera parecer la situación, Watari no se daba por vencido. Todo lo que podía hacer era respirar profundamente y organizar sus ideas. Las preparaciones iban a ser una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Ahora aquí están las respuestas a mis 2 grandes reviewers! ;)<strong>

**Alice Reeds09:** Konnichiwa! Felicidades, eres la primera reviewer! Te ganaste una galletita virtual!

n_n' Haha, si hay bastante LxOc, lo que pasa es que casi todos están en inglés. Me alegra que te haya dado tanta risa como a mi! Sabes, yo siempre he querido que un Oc se llame como yo, pero dudo que eso llegue a pasar, ne? Ahora, sobre tú pregunta, no te puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando actualizare, lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que trataré de publicar al menos un capítulo por semana. Si puedo más (como ocurrió esta vez) lo haré! Gracias por dejar tu review!

**Elle0105:** Hola, oh gran segunda reviewer! Te daré a ti también una galletita virtual! ;)

Me alegra que te haya gustado, no es ninguna molestia, hago esto porque me gusta! =3 La historia actualmente va en el capítulo 31, (Admiremos todos a las gran Wisty) y creeme, es una historia f a b u l o s a! Amarás cada parte, te lo aseguro! Gracias por dejar tu review! Bye!

**Eso fue todo, gracias por leer & nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;)**

**Ja ne**

_**-Barby**_


	3. I'll have my Cake and Wear it Too

**Hola gente! Realmente amé este cap. (Ya verán porque) les daré una pista… Tiene que ver con mi inmortal amor por Near. Ahora... Hay una nota importante (yo la considero importante) al final, tiene que ver con las edades de los personajes & otros asuntos... hehehe! Sin más por el momento les doy la bienvenida al capítulo 3 de An Ace up My Sleeve.**

**Disclaimer: Tristemente, la historia es de Wisty y Death Note es de Ohba y Obata, todo lo que yo tengo es un plushie de L y una Death Note… ='(**

**Tendré mi pastel, y lo usaré también.**

* * *

><p>La mañana de la llegada de L estuvo de locos. Todos los niños debían limpiar sus habitaciones y ayudar a limpiar el resto del orfanato. Era un mar de niños corriendo de aquí para allá en cada habitación con una máscara en la cara y aerosol limpiador en la mano. Alice solo había vivido en la casa un poco más de 1 mes y no tenía muchas pertenencias, así que su habitación estaba tan vacia como el día en que llego; con la excepción de unas cuantas prendas que obtuvo, que estaban ordenadas en su closet.<p>

Como Alice no tenía nada que hacer, y no sentía tanto entusiasmo como los otros niños por la llegada de L , decidió ocupar su tiempo en cocinar. Watari le había dicho que L prefería los dulces, así que para disculparse por haber estado borracha la vez que hablaron, iba a cocinar un pastel. No era una cocinera profesional, pero creía que cocinar un pastel no podía ser tan difícil.

Alice se paró sola en la cocina mirando todos los estantes. El primer paso para ella era tomar todos los ingredientes que consideraba que iban en un pastel. Así que a la velocidad del rayo, repaso en todos los cajones y estantes y juntó un montón de polvos y líquidos que ella creía que el pastel llevaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Apareció Matt, entrando a la cocina desde el comedor. El también se estaba escapando de limpiar. Matt miró en la mesa de la cocina y vió todos los ingredientes que estaban revueltos ahí.

"¿Quién eres?" Matt puso los ojos en blanco, sin sorprenderse por el hecho de que Alice se hubiera espantado.

"Soy Matt, inepta. No estoy usando mis goggles en este momento." Explicó Matt, sacando los goggles de su bolsillo trasero, para probar su identidad.

"Creí que podías ser L."

"¿Así es como recibirías a L? Clásico…"

"Si, como sea, voy a cocinar un pastel, así que largo."

Matt solo sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

"¿Sabes cocinar un pastel?"

"No puede ser tan difícil." Dijo Alice, sin un solo rastro de preocupación.

"¿Por qué tienes harina para panqueques en tus ingredientes?"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso no sirve?"

Matt suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz.

"¿Tienes una recete que puedas seguir?"

"¿Receta?"

"Oh, Cielos." Matt se dio una palmada en la frente. Después caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cocina, tomó uno de los delantales y se lo puso, luego tomó uno para Alice y se lo dio. "Toma, necesitaras esto."

"Pero luce como si alguien hubiera vomitado en él."

"Tómalo y no te quejes. Ahora, necesitamos encontrar una receta." Explicó Matt, mientras amarraba bien su delantal. Alice se quejó, pero aun así se puso el suyo también. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, espantando a Alice.

"¿Qué les parece esta?" Intervino Near, abriendo el resto de la puerta para revelar el resto de su pálido cuerpo. Sostuvo lo que parecía una nota con la etiqueta "Pastel de Fresa y Chocolate" escrita en la parte de arriba. Aunque el chico podría estar limpiando, decidió que sería mas entretenido ver lo que Alice hacía.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Preguntó Matt, mirando el papel que estaba en las manos del albino.

"Del recetario de la señorita Jane."

"Eso no es bueno, si ella descubre que estuviste revisando sus cosas, colgará tu cabeza en un estandarte afuera y llamará a las multitudes para que se coman tus ojos."

"Ese es un castigo muy detallado" Alice tembló al imaginarse la imagen en su mete.

"Si, bueno, a ella le encanta ser específica."

"Bueno, lo que no sepa, no hará que su cabeza esté en un estandarte ni que alguien se coma sus ojos. Gracias, Near, te debo una." Alice sonrió y tomó la receta de las manos de Near. Después revisó la lista de ingredientes. Near tomó una silla y la llevo a la mesa donde estaban todos los ingredientes. Se sentó y comenzó a retorcer un mechón de su cabello, como siempre hacía cuando estaba observando.

"Muy bien; esto no será difícil. Todo lo que necesitamos que no está en la mesa son huevos y fresas." Alice sonrió, mirando lo que estaba en la mesa.

"Sacaste harina de panqueques, pero no huevos?" Matt se rió, sin entender cómo funcionaba la mente de la chica.

"No sabía que se necesitaban huevos para hacer un pastel"

"Oh, Cielos."

"Dices eso muchas veces."

"¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?" intervino Mello, entrando en la cocina, sonando bastante irritado. Obviamente también se estaba escapando de limpiar la casa, pero estaba más interesado en saber dónde estaba Matt. Miró a su alrededor y notó a Near sentado en una silla frente al desorden de ingredientes. Después miró a Matt y Alice, quienes estaban usando delantales. Poniéndolo todo junto en su cabeza, llegó a una no muy linda conclusión.

"Oh, Cielos."

"Ok. Eso se está volviendo irritante."

"¿Ustedes no van a cocinar, verdad? ¿Por qué no le dejan eso a la ama de casa?" Preguntó Mello, un poco aturdido por ver a su amigo usando un delantal.

"Porque está ocupada, además, quiero hacer esto." Le respondió Alice.

"Ese delantal resalta tus ojos, Alice" Observó Near, ignorando la presencia de Mello.

"Muchas gracias, Near. ¿Lo ves, Mello? Near me entiende, así que ve a molestar a alguien más."

Mello torció los ojos mientras miraba a Near. El chico obviamente estaba tratando de adular a Alice, para obtener una pieza de pastel más tarde. Y Mello no iba a permitirlo.

"Los ayudaré." Ordenó Mello, no le importaba la respuesta que fuera a recibir. Caminó hacia los delantales y tomó uno como el de Matt.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Alice. No era muy seguido que Mello se ofreciera a participar en actividades que tuvieran que ver con más gente. Mello se puso su delantal y tomó la nota de las manos de Alice.

"Así que… ¿Qué hacemos primero?"

"Hey, no tan rápido. Yo leeré las instrucciones, fue mi idea después de todo" Alice resopló mientras leía la nota. Mientras su enojo disminuía leyó el primer paso.

"Muy bien, chicos, necesitamos un recipiente para mesclar y un mezclador…"

Todos los chicos se quedaron en donde estaban, excepto por Near que seguía sentado observando, ninguno de ellos hizo el intento de buscar lo que ella había pedido.

"¡Vamos chicos! ¿Recipiente, mezclador, cualquier cosa?"

"No sabemos dónde están…" Confesó Matt.

"¿Qué tan seguido crees que cocinamos?" Dijo Mello. Alice azotó su cabeza en el mostrador con frustración.

"Eso se vio físicamente doloroso." Remarcó Near mientras observaba a Alice levantar su cabeza con un leve rasguño en la frente.

"Bien, los buscaré." Alice resopló y se puso a buscar en los cajones. Matt encogió los hombros y abrió otros estantes para ayudar con la búsqueda. Mello se quejó, pero fue al refrigerador y sacó los huevos y fresas que necesitaban para el pastel.

"¡LO ENCONTRÉ!" Alice gritó con alegría, pero después se oyó un golpe fuerte seguio por la vibración del recipiente. "¡JODER!"

Matt se dio la vuelta y encontró a Alice sentada en el suelo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Vaya!" Se rió levemente.

"Oh, eso duele." Dijo Alice, frotando su frente. Mello tomó el recipiente que Alice tiró y lo colocó en la mesa. Matt le ofreció su mano a Alice y ella aceptó contenta. El dolor solo duró unos minutos más y Alice estaba de vuelta a la acción.

"Bien, ahora el mezclador." Declaró Alice mirando alrededor de la habitación. Near se movió un poco en su asiento, retorciendo su cabello y mirando abajo, muy pensativo. Alice notó esto y caminó hacia él. "Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así?" Ella se agachó y lo pico en el hombro con un dedo. Near miró los ojos dorados de Alice con los suyos, qué eran negro carbón, y continuó retorciendo un rizo de su blanco cabello.

"El mezclador se encuentra 40 grados al norte de tu visión periférica."

Alice sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, mientras los otros dos la giraban a la izquierda. Mello gruño y tomó la cabeza de Alice para girarla hacia la dirección correcta. Y era cierto, ahí estaba un mezclador rojo brillante con su reciente.

"¡Ahí está!" Festejó Alice, corriendo hacía el mezclador y sujetándolo con las dos manos, lo llevó a la mesa. El mezclador era bastante largo, así que tuvieron que remover los ingredientes innecesarios de la mesa, para hacer que entrara.

"¿De dónde sacaste bastones de caramelo? Es julio." Preguntó Mello mientras sostenía una bosla de caramelos color rojo y blanco.

"Como si importara, solo deshazte de ellos para que podamos cocinar esta porquería." Loe dijo Alice. "Ahora necesitamos mezclar agua hirviente y cocoa"

"Ya puse el agua en la estufa. Ya solo falta que hierva." Declaró Mello.

"Aquí está el chocolate" Dijo Mello, pasando una caja de chocolate." Tan pronto como el agua hirvió, Alice agregó la cocoa y se lo dio a Mello.

"¡Revuelve!" Ordenó Alice. Mello resopló, pero tomó la cuchara. No tenía ningún problema con el chocolate, así que no le importaba mucho en realidad.

Alice continuó con la siguiente parte, que era mezclar azúcar, huevos y vainilla en el recipiente. Matt agregó el azúcar, lo que llamó la atención de Near instantáneamente. Por alguna extraña razón estaba fascinado por las pequeñas piedras cristalizadas. Alice lo saco de su fascinación, entregándole un huevo. Near miró el objeto blanco y redondo y después a Alice, la duda escrita en su cara.

"Parecía que querías ayudar, así que puedes poner el huevo." Alice sabía que Near estaba ahí y creyó que sería bueno que fuera parte de la diversión.

Near tomó el huevo con 2 dedos y lo examinó. Matt fue el primer en romper su huevo. Near lo siguió, arqueando su espalda para poder alcanzar el recipiente. Alice sonrió y le pasó un hu evo a Mello. Mello lo observó y dejó de batir el chocolate.

"Olvidalo"

"Oh, vamos Mello, ¡es la mejor parte!"

"Solo tú podrías pensar algo así, Alice." Matt rió para sí mismo. Alice no escuchó el comentario de Matt, ya que estaba ocupada mostrándole a Mello lo divertido que era romper un huevo.

"¡No tengo 4 años!" Dijo Mello, empujando la mano de Alice. Alice suspiró y rompió el huevo ella misma.

"¿Qué se metió en tus pantalones esta mañana?" Gruñó Alice. Mello tomó la cuchara que estaba utilizando para batir y la pasó por la frente de Alice, dejando una marca de chocolate en su frente. Alice tomó un huevo y se giró hacia Mello.

"¡No lo hagas!" Gritó el, mirando el huevo que tenía en su mano con terror. Sin advertencia alguna, Alice rompió el huevo en su cabello, iba a ser más difícil retirarlo porque esta vez sus mechones dorados estaban cubiertos de huevo.

"Muy bien, ¿podemos continuar?" Alice volteó a ver a los otros dos con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡ODIO LOS HUEVOS!" Gritó Mello, mientras corría al lavabo a lavarse.

Matt solo observó cómo su amigo se limpiaba el huevo. No entendía porque siempre volvía a hacer enojar a Alice, aun sabiendo que ella siempre se vengaba de él.

"Creo que lo siguiente es agregar esto."

"Si, por supuesto Near" Alice dijo tomando la botella de sus manos. Por alguna razón Alice adoraba cuando Near hablaba. (No es la única… xD) Era algo muy raro, así que era como música para sus oídos. Sobre todo cuando hablaba libremente, lo que era aún más raro.

"Se ve bien. Ahora el chocolate. ¿Mello?" Ella se volteó a ver a Mello que estaba junto a ella. Tenía su cabello todo mojado. Afortunadamente logró quitarse todo el huevo, pero no pudo encontrar una toalla.

"Ve por él." Siseó Mello. Alice tomó cuidadosamente la mezcla, no quería hacer enfadar a Mello más.

Cuando terminó de agregar el chocolate, sacó la harina, el polvo de hornear y el bicarbonato de sodio.

"Lo último es agregar esto."

"¿Después lo mezclamos todo?" Preguntó Matt, tomando la receta para ver. Mientras el leía los últimos dos pasos, Alice agregó sacó la harina, el polvo de hornear y el bicarbonato de sodio. Matt vio la mezcla y luego volvió a ver la receta. "Espera, aquí decía que debíamos mezclar todo lo demás primero, antes de agregar los polvos."

Alice encogió sus hombros.

"De cualquier manera todo va a terminar mezclado, así que, a quien le importa."

Matt y Mello gimieron (xD referencia sexual? Nah!) y retrocedieron.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto." Mello murmuró, gotas de agua aun corriendo por sus mechones de cabello.

"No hay de qué preocuparse."

Matt sacó sus goggles y se los puso sobre sus ojos.

"Solo vamos a mezclar los ingredientes, chico. No van a saltar a mordernos."

Los dos chicos retrocedieron de nuevo para darle a Alice más espacio. Alice suspiró y tomó el aparato. Empezó a buscar un interruptor para encenderlo y lo encontró del lado derecho del mezclador.

"Ahí está." Alice sonrió y lo encendió.

El mezclador explotó con velocidad, lo que causó que los polvos que estaban en la mesa salieran volando, haciendo que todos terminaran cubiertos de una capa blanca.

"¡MIERDA!" Gritó Mello. SU cara estaba completamente blanca. Matt empezó a toser harina. Alice trató de encontrar el botón para apagar la máquina, pero la harina en su cara le hacía imposible ver bien. Alice gritó desesperada mientras recorría el mezclador en busca del botón. Segundos después cuando ya no había polvo lo siguiente fue el chocolate. Near quedó cubierto de la mezcla, haciendo que la piel y cabello que solían ser inmaculadamente blancos, quedaran cubiertos de café. Él no hizo ningún intento de moverse, sabiendo que todo iba a terminar muy pronto. Matt y Mello se cansaron de ver los intentos de Alice, así que la quitaron del camino y lo apagaron ellos mismos.

Al final parecía que una taza de budín de chocolate explotó en la cocina. Near se quedó completamente quieto mientras unas gotas de chocolate recorrían su nariz, llegando a la punta de su boca. (Yo quiero un Near cubierto de chocolate… *-*). Matt limpió un poco de la mezcla de sus goggles, pero aun así quedo una ligera capa.

Mello trataba de quitarse el chocolate del cabello. El huevo era malo, pero esto era definitivamente terrible. Esta clase de días lo hacían arrepentirse de tener el cabello más largo.

"¡Dios Mío!" Escucharon a Watari gritar. En la puerta estaban parados Watari y L. La cara de todos los chicos se puso pálida, mientras Alice se ponía roja.

L fotocopió rápidamente la imagen en su memoria. La primera cosa que llamó su atención fue la chica que tenía su torso y cara cubiertos en chocolate. Su cabello también estaba cubierto de harina y chocolate. Sus ojos mostraban miedo y incomodidad mientras observaba los de L interesados ojos de L.

Los otros 3 en la habitación no le interesaron a L. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que se veían algo ridículos.

Watari no podía encontrar su voz, mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina. Eso era lo último que el quería que L viera cuando regresara, pero desafortunadamente tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con uno de los momentos desastrosos de Alice.

La habitación se quedó callada por unos segundos, hasta que Alice no pudo resistir más.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho, Mello!"

"¿QUÉ?"

Watari sacó su pañuelo y lo sostuvo contra su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Aw! Adoré este capítulo… Morí de risa! Hahaha! Como sea, aquí hay algunas cosas que deberían saber:<strong>

**Primero que nada. L tiene 26 años, Matt 18, Mello 17, y Near tiene 16. La edad de Alice fue mencionada en el cap. Anterior (20 años).**

**Ahora, antes de que lo pregunten. En esta historia no hay Kira/Light T-T La razón es simple. No se podría ajustar el tiempo con la historia real. Tampoco hay Beyond Birthday (hasta ahora) Eso es una lástima… :/ como sea! Eso es todo lo que debía decir. Ah y aquí respondo a los reviews:**

**Alice Reeds09: **Hahah! Sí, que se te haga costumbre! ;) Me alegra mucho que te guste el cap.! Y gracias por el review! ;) Hahah eso es! Enviale todo el amor posible a Wisty, sin ella no tendríamos historia que traducir, ne**?**

**Saludos!**

**Elle0105: **Konnichiwa! SI a mi me encantó esa parte! Hahaha no me lo agradezcas! Ve y enviale amor a Wisty! Ella es la autora original de la historia! =3 Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! ;)

**Eso es todo! Dejen sus reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Ja ne!**

_**-Barby **_


	4. Interrogation and New Identification

**Konnichiwa! En el capítulo anterior tuve demasiados errores… :/ Lo siento. Ya los corregí… Y también cometí un error en la edad de Alice… son 20 años. Trataré de escribir mejor de ahora en adelante. Gracias. Nos leemos al final!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. T-T**

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de An Ace up my Sleeve!**

* * *

><p>Interrogación y Nueva Identificación.<p>

Matt tomó la esponja en sus manos y talló el piso tan fuerte como pudo. No sabía que la masa de pastel era tan difícil de limpiar, hasta que tuvo que experimentarlo por sí mismo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la parte de atrás de la mano y miró a Mello, quien estaba limpiando uno de los estantes. Estaba tallando tan fuerte que la pintura comenzó a desprenderse.

"¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!" Gruñó Mello. Near y Matt lo habían escuchado quejarse por más de 10 minutos, y no parecía que se fuera a detener pronto. La única forma que tenía Near de bloquear la voz de Mello era concentrarse en limpiar lo que estaba frente a él. Estaba limpiando uno de los estantes y estaba sentado en la misma silla de antes.

"¡Tú ni siquiera estás ayudando!" Mello le gritó a Near. Near observó a Mello, pero después volvió a lo suyo, ignorando la rabia de Mello por completo. Ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Mello, así que la repentina furia de este no sorprendió al albino en lo más mínimo. Eso solo logró que Mello se enfureciera aún más. Le arrojó la esponja a Near, golpeándolo en la cara. Near se congeló, no tenía idea de que hacer, mientras la esponja resbalaba lentamente por su cara.

La señorita Jane entró a la cocina, lo que causó que la esponja en la cara de Near cayera dentro de la cubeta. Ella les gritó a los 3 que regresaran a trabajar.

Cuando la señorita Jane se enteró de lo que le pasó a su cocina, dejó de ser la dulce dama que cocinaba galletitas y les leía cuentos a los niños. En lugar de eso, se convirtió en un malvado dictador que creía que era superior a todo el mundo. Así que el peso del trabajo fue otorgado a los que ella consideraba los peores, y esos eran Matt, Mello y Near.

Cuando terminó de gritar, regresó a su asiento, a esperar tranquilamente a que otra pobre alma metiera la pata. Mello regresó a trabajar, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba. Podía sentir el odio calentarse dentro de él como un volcán. Después de cinco minutos se puso completamente rojo y al sexto minuto explotó.

"¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ALICE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ AYUDANDO?"

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba iluminada por una sola lámpara ubicada en el techo sobre la mesa de café. Las paredes estaban llenas de libreros, cada uno cargando una sorprendente cantidad de literatura. En el centro había un sofá azul con dos sillas a juego en cada lado. La mesa de café estaba en el centro, dejando un espacio entra cada comodidad.<p>

Alice se sentó en la silla que estaba a la derecha del sofá. Estaba utilizando un trapo para limpiar su cara cubierta de polvo blanco y chocolate. Por supuesto que la única forma de deshacerse por completo de la suciedad era tomar un baño, pero ella se ajustó a lo que tenía.

L se sentó en el sofá en su forma normal de hacerse ver lo más pequeño posible. Su pulgar estaba en sus labios y sus ojos estaban pegados a la mujer que estaba limpiando su cara. Era la primera vez que la conocía en persona, y honestamente no sabía que pensar. Ella era diferente a todos los niños que vivían ahí. Ella tenía la capacidad de ser carismática con todos y podía encantar a quien sea que ella quisiera. Claro que su conocimiento acerca del mundo era limitado, pero eso no parecía detenerla. Ella aceptaba el hecho de que un niño de 6 años podía ser más inteligente que ella. Aun así era un misterio para L. Uno que planeaba resolver de una forma u otra.

"Así que… Tú eres el famoso L de quien todo el mundo habla." Ella habló primero, en cuanto terminó de limpiar lo que pudo de su cara. Su cabello era un completo desastre, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Yo no me consideraría a mí mismo "famoso" ya que solo los que viven en la Casa Wammy conocen mi rostro, pero sí, yo soy L."

Ella le envió una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero sonrió de todos modos, no estaba sorprendida por su personalidad. De hecho, ella comparaba a L con Near, ya que compartían las mismas peculiaridades.

"Bueno, es un verdadero placer conocerte, L"

"Señorita Alice, me parece que llegaste aquí el 21 de junio a las 9:53 pm. ¿Es correcto?"

Alice puso sus ojos en blanco, sin entender porque L sacó ese tema. Sus labios formaron una línea mientras miraba en los ojos negros de L. Si lo hubiera conocido hace más de un mes, se hubiera sentido incomoda bajo esa mirada, pero desde que se unió a la Casa Wammy, ya nada la sorprendía o asustaba. Se preguntó para sí misma si así era una familia de verdad.

"Señorita Alice." L la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Si, es correcto, aunque no puedo asegurar lo del tiempo. Pudieron haber sido las 9:54 pm." Se rió Alice, considerando lo específico que L había sido. Si hubiera agregado los segundos probablemente se hubiera echado a reír en ese momento. Por suerte era capás de controlarse a sí misma, ya que la última vez que habló con L estaba completamente perdida.

L sonrió en el interior, sabiendo que ella se había burlado de él. Encontraba a la chica muy interesante. La forma en la que podía cambiar cualquier ambiente inconfortable a algo más agradable era sorprendente. Por otro lado, L tenía que continuar la interrogación. Todavía había demasiadas preguntas para las que necesitaba una respuesta.

"El día en que Watari te encontró estabas viviendo en una granja abandonada. ¿Puedo saber cómo terminaste en ese lugar?"

Alice se detuvo a pensar en lo que L pregunto. Era un tema delicado, así que tenía que prepararse mentalmente para responder.

"De hecho, llevaba tres meses viviendo en esa granja." Comenzó Alice. L estaba sorprendido de oírla contestar tan rápido. Otra cosa que anotó mentalmente era su habilidad para contarle a cualquier persona su vida. Ella no era una persona a la que le daba miedo mostrar quien era.

"Antes de terminar en la granja tuve una pelea con mis padres. Estoy segura de que ya sabes quienes son." Continuó ella, mirando sus dedos. L sí sabía quiénes eran. Incluso antes de que ella llegara lo sabía. Eran una pareja adinerada bien conocida. Durante su búsqueda y conocimientos básicos acerca de políticos, él se enteró de que el apellido _Winster_ era legendario. El pedigrí era uno de los más altos en toda Inglaterra, y la pareja era conocida por sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

"Si, se quiénes son." L contestó, escuchando atentamente la historia. "¿Podrías decirme por qué estaban discutiendo?"

Alice suspiró frustrada, pensando en aquel momento con sus padres.

"Solo digamos que querían que fuera algo que no soy. Ellos nunca estaban cerca de cualquier manera…"

L notó que la última oración venía cargada con un poco de dolor. Los brillantes ojos dorados que estaban brillando hace unos minutos se pusieron opacos.

"Sin la presencia de tus padres biológicos en tus años de adolescencia, no te sientes obligado a escucharlos. Lo más probable es que la autoridad en tu vida fuera la niñera que tus padres contrataron. Hablando lógicamente, la corrupción iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano."

Alice sonrió con la explicación de L. Estaba en lo correcto, pero no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios.

"¿Encuentras algo de lo que dije inexacto?"

"No, todo lo que dijiste es correcto, solo me preguntaba porque haces preguntas para las que ya tienes una respuesta…"

"Solamente deseo aclarar mi búsqueda." Respondió el, aliviado de que su mal humor hubiese desaparecido. Alice encogió sus hombros, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su rostro.

"Bueno, como sea. Después de pelear con mis padres, me escapé, llegué a la granja un tiempo después."

L miró abajo, procesando la información poco a poco. Calculando la distancia entre la granja y su casa, descubrió que había recorrido 54 millas (86.89 kilómetros). Él sabía que no tenía vehículo, pues Watari la encontró con casi nada, así que se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que recorrió con lo poco que tenía.

"Debió haber sido difícil recorrer todo eso tú sola." L declaró, esperando oír una contradicción.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba para recordar.

"No, cuando llegué a las afueras de Oxford, conocí a un buen hombre sin hogar. El me enseño como subir a un tren sin ser descubierta y echada."

De nuevo, L notó su habilidad para ser amiga de cualquier persona que conociera. Por supuesto, eso era peligroso si no se fijaba bien en quien confiaba.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de ese hombre?"

"Él se llamaba a sí mismo_ El Hombre Fuerte_ Alice rió, recordando el tiempo que pasó con él mientras viajaban. Alice creía que ese nombre le quedaba muy bien, era muy grande y fuerte.

"¿Te das cuenta de que te pudo haber secuestrado y les pudo haber cobrado a tus padres por el rescate?"

Alice dejó de reír y miró a L, quien se veía muy serio acerca de ese asunto. Su pulgar no estaba en sus labios, ahora se encontraba entre sus dientes. Viendo esto, Alice no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué? ¡HA HA HA!

"No le encuentro lo gracioso a ser secuestrado."

"Espera, espera, ¿estas tratando de decirme que el hombre que se llama a sí mismo El Hombre Fuerte pudo haberme secuestrado? ¿Y después pudo haber encontrado una forma de llamar a mis padres para que le dieran dinero por mí? ¿Dónde me encerraría? ¿En un circo dónde sería forzada a trabajar como la chica de la cuerda floja?" Se rió ella, sujetando su estómago.

L la observó mientras se reía, y se dio cuenta de que un bufido acompañaba su risa ocasionalmente. Eso le recordó su primera conversación, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"No importa lo ridícula que la situación pueda sonar, la posibilidad está ahí, así que solo te estoy dando una advertencia en caso de que te encuentres en una situación parecida otra vez." Explicó L, tratando de decir lo que importaba. Él estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Alice riera, pero su seguridad le importaba más.

"Sí, claro, entiendo." Dijo ella, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

"Así que, después de conocer a este _amigo_ tuyo, ¿viajaste en tren hasta Salisbury?"

"Sip, y fue ahí donde nos separamos."

"¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?"

"Los dos teníamos diferentes lugares a los que teníamos que ir."

"¿Entonces tú estabas planeando ir a un lugar específico?"

"Si, yo tenía un amiga en Salisbury, con el que esperaba poder quedarme."

"¿Y por qué al final no te quedaste con tú amiga?"

"Bueno, iba en camino a su casa, pero me encontré la granja." Alice sonrió, diciéndolo como si hubiera encontrado oro.

"¿Por qué escogiste vivir en la granja?" Preguntó L sin entender porque la chica escogería una granja vieja en lugar de una casa.

"Bueno, en ese tiempo tuve una buena probada de lo que es vivir sola, y quería continuar así."

"Así que ¿adquirir independencia fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para querer vivir en una granja?"

"Poniéndolo de ese modo, sí."

"Bueno, aprecio su cooperación, señorita Alice. Supongo que deberíamos dejarlo así por ahora, pero tendremos que platicar de nuevo en la semana." Declaró L, sacándose su pulgar de entre los dientes. Estaba anocheciendo y quería ser cortés con el nuevo miembro de la Casa Wammy.

"Oh, muy bien, solo tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacer." Alice exclamó, inclinándose más sobre la mesa para mostrar su determinación.

"Adelante, aunque no te garantizo que podré responder."

"Cuando Watari me encontró, me dijo que podía vivir en el orfanato, pero no soy huérfana. De hecho, tengo más dinero a mi nombre que cualquier persona aquí. Lo que quiero saber es si tengo permitido vivir aquí. No soy tan brillante como los otros niños y bueno, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial…"

"Señorita Alice," L puso su mano en alto para evitar que continuara "Watari y yo conocemos tu situación, y se decidió todo el día en que llegaste. Nosotros jamás traeríamos a alguien a esta casa para luego deshacernos de él. Tan pronto como eres miembro de éste orfanato, estás atado a él por siempre. No te preocupes, Alice, estás aquí para quedarte."

Alice suspiró con alivio, puso su mano en su frente mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento.

"Oh, gracias Dios."

"¿Esas son todas tus preguntas?"

"No, pero te preguntaré otro día, estoy demasiado feliz como para preocuparme." Rió ella, sentándose bien de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya solo queda algo más antes de que te vayas."

"¿Qué es?"

"Usar tú nombre real fuera del orfanato está prohibido, así que deberás tener un apodo."

El espíritu de Alice se levantó aún más con la palabra 'apodo'"

"¡Oh que divertido! ¿Puedo escogerlo yo?"

L asintió, se sentía curioso por saber que nombre escogería. Alice se sentó callada un momento, pensando en diferentes ideas en su cabeza.

"Supongo que 'A' está fuera de cuestión." Ella murmuró para sí misma, pensando en otros nombres. L saltó internamente ante el nombre, de hecho estaba sorprendido de que la idea saliera de sus labios.

"¿Por qué piensas que 'A' está fuera de cuestión?" Preguntó L cuidadosamente. Alice lo miró por unos segundos, pero después encogió sus hombros.

"Porque sería el apodo más obvio, y quiero que mi apodo suene genial."

L soltó un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se sentía aliviado de que su respuesta fuera algo simple. Se habría preocupado si ella hubiera mencionado al verdadero 'A' que vivía en el orfanato. Nadie lo conocía, y los que sí sabían de él, no se lo mencionaban a nadie.

"Oh, ¡lo tengo!" Sonrió ella. Saltó de su asiento y sacó a L de sus pensamientos. "¡Ace! (se pronuncia "eis" y significa As.)

"¿Ace?" Preguntó L, probando el apodo.

"Si, solo quita el 'li' de mi nombre y tienes Ace." Declaró orgullosa. En el interior, L estaba sorprendido por su entusiasmo. Aunque ella no se consideraba inteligente, L creía que se daba muy poco crédito a sí misma, pues resultó ser bastante inteligente.

"Muy bien entonces, señorita Alice, ya eres oficialmente Ace."

Alice sonrió para sí misma, un sentimiento de orgullo la llenaba, sabía que ya era oficialmente parte de la Casa Wammy, antes, cuando se enteró de que nadie usaba su nombre real, se sintió dejada afuera, como si no perteneciera a el grupo de niños. Pero ahora con su nuevo apodo, se sentía más confiada.

"Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Deberías ir a dormir ahora, se está poniendo considerablemente tarde." Sugirió L, mirando directamente a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo. Alice miró la curiosa forma en la que se sentaba L y su pulgar colocado suavemente sobre sus labios. Se había estado sentando así desde que comenzaron a hablar y a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. Al parecer, gracias a que pudo hablar con él sin estar intoxicada, L le agradó aún más. La familia de la que había estado hablando antes era horrible, y desde que llegó a la Casa Wammy, había encontrado la paz que tanto buscaba. L era la pieza que faltaba para completar la familia de Alice.

Alice le deseó buenas noches a L, y se fue a la cama, sabiendo que mañana iba a ser un día aún mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Terminé por fin! Esta vez si revisé el capítulo para evitar que hubiera errores... Si aún después de esto hay errores... Soy realmente mala en esto.. U.u Como sea! A responder reviews! ;)<strong>

**Alice Reeds09: **Primera de nuevo! WOOT! Quieres una fresa virtual? Como sea, Near es super kawaii! Pobre Watari... Todavía le falta aguantar mucho en lo que queda de la historia.. :D Me disculpo por ser tan mala traductora & tener tantos errores.. U.u Gracias por leer de todos modos! Ja ne!

**Elle0105: **Beso recibido! Gracias! Haha, ya verás en lo que sigue te morirás de risa! Como sea... Me disculpo por cometer tantos errores en la historia... JURO NO HACERLO MÁS! U.u Soy una pésima traductora.. *Emo mode ON* /.- como sea! Gracias por leer! Gustas una fresa virtual? . Ja ne!

**Eso fue todo, gracias por leer! Me fijaré más en mis historias de ahora en adelante! Recuerden que cada vez que no dejan review, Kira mata a un indefenso gatito (o pony, o perro, o el animal que consideren mas kawaii) Así que ayuden a salvar animales! ;) Hasta la proxima!**

**Ja ne!**

_**~Barby.**_


	5. Fun in the Sun Part 1

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo… Lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada con proyectos de la escuela & cosas así… Bueno, la autora original publico 2 nuevos episodios! & uno fue el especial de Halloween, así que les pediré su opinión… ¿Qué prefieren? Lo traduzco hasta que llegue al cap. 33 o lo quieren ya? Nos leemos al final!**

**Diversión en el Sol Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Mello se sentó junto a Matt en la mesa del comedor. El resto de los niños ya habían terminado su desayuno y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Near no bajó a desayunar, seguía dormido en su habitación. Se notaba que los chicos habían tenido una larga noche limpiando la cocina. Matt y mello no podían ni pensar en la comida que tenían en frente de ellos. Matt se la pasaba durmiendo y despertando momentáneamente, mientras Mello solo podía pensar en la persona que se salvó de limpiar. Alice no limpió absolutamente nada, dejando a Mello para maldecir su nombre toda la noche. La única razón por la que Mello se había levantado esa mañana era para vengarse de Alice, y eso era lo único que lo mantenía despierto.<p>

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que Alice entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hola, chicos!"

"¡Voy a matarte!" Gritó Mello, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo tras Alice. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron con terror, y corrió al lado opuesto de la mesa.

"Mello, calmate. ¿No podemos hacer un trato?" Trató de negociar Alice. Mello se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que la pudo haber paralizado, por suerte, Alice conocía a Mello lo suficiente como para no sentirse intimidada. Segundos después, Matt choco su cabeza contra la mesa y se puso a dormir. Aunque una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo frente a él, no tenía suficiente energía como para disfrutarla. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

"Primero me echas toda la culpa a mí, y después no nos ayudas a limpiar. Así que no, no me voy a calmar." Dijo Mello, mientras se movía a ala izquierda para ir por ella, Alice vio esto y se alejó de él.

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pero vamos, fue divertido, ¿cierto?" Se rió ella, recordando el desastre que hicieron.

Mello gruñó e intento por la otra dirección, lo que hizo que Alice se alejara aún más de él.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Qué te parece si te debo una? Cualquier cosa que quieras, lo prometo." Ofreció Alice, pero después se arrepintió. Mello se detuvo a pensar, miles de ideas formándose en su cabeza.

"Bien, me debes una" Exclamó él, la victoria visible en su rostro. Alice suspiró, pero se consideró a sí misma suertuda. Nunca era algo sencillo negociar con Mello, y se salvó de una paliza.

"Bien, ahora que ya está todo arreglado, hay algo que quiero mostrarles." Dijo ella.

Mello miró a Alice. Conociéndola, iba a ser algo destructivo, o increíblemente entretenido. Usualmente, el resultado final era una mezcla de los dos, pero eso no importaba. Mello se sintió interesado en el momento que lo dijo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Primero debes despertar a Matt y a Near. Después ponte un traje de baño."

"¿Qué?" Gritó Mello, despertando a Matt. Este último se relajó un poco tomando un respiro. Por un segundo creyó que el sonido era Alice muriendo a manos de Mello.

"Bueno, adelante. Ya solo te falta despertar a Near, cuando estés listo, sal al patio trasero." Dijo Alice riendo. Después salió del comedor, dejando a Mello hacer su trabajo.

Tan pronto como ella salió, Matt estampó su cabeza contra la mesa una vez más.

"¡Matt!" Gritó Mello, volteando a ver a su dormido amigo.

* * *

><p>L estaba sentado frente a su laptop, viendo una lista de nombres para un caso en el que planeaba trabajar pronto. Watari estaba parado mirando el patio por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban pegados afuera, no podía apartar la vista de la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. L notó el comportamiento de Watari y miró afuera. L había estado observando el comportamiento de Watari desde que Alice se unió al orfanato. La extraña y única personalidad de Alice había hecho que Watari cambiara su forma de ser. Después de todos los años de conocer al hombre, jamás había visto ese nuevo lado de él.<p>

"¿Watari?" Lo llamó L, tratando de tener su atención.

"Me parece sorprendente cuanto ha cambiado." Respondió Watari sin dejar de observar el patio.

"Te estás refiriendo a la influencia que la señorita Alice ha ejercido sobre el orfanato, ¿es correcto?"

Watari asintió.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo," L asintió, pensando en la casa y en su amigo. "Creo que ha influenciado a los niños de una forma positiva."

Watari asintió de nuevo. Ella era como una brisa de aire fresco, aunque hubiera causado demasiados daños. La verdad era que a Watari le gustaba el desafío que Alice representaba, le daba la oportunidad de aprender cómo tratar con gente como ella.

L se paró de su silla. No pudo evitar pensar que era por Alice que él estaba caminando hacía la ventana. Él sabía que Watari estaba viendo a Alice. No había otra persona que pudiera distraer a Watari de esa forma, aparte de L, por supuesto. E incluso cuando hablaron antes, Watari ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Cuando L llegó a la ventana, Watari se recorrió para dejarle lugar. Él sabía que era imposible esconder las 'brillantes ideas' de Alice, así que no tenía sentido esconderlo. Además, la idea de esconder algo de L hizo que Watari sonriera, eso era prácticamente imposible.

L se detuvo y miró por la ventana.

"Ella es realmente interesante." Murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Fue casi imposible para Mello levantar a los dos chicos. Matt fue realmente difícil, pero Near fue casi imposible. El hecho de que Mello tuviera que entrar en la habitación de Near lo disgustaba, pero tuvo que tocarlo. La idea hizo que Mello sintiera nauseas. Mello sentía muy poco respeto hacia Near, y eso se basaba solo en su intelecto. Fuera de eso, Mello no soportaba al niño.<p>

Aunque fue difícil, Mello logró mantenerlos despiertos suficiente tiempo como para meterlos en sus trajes de baño y hacer que se pararan fuera de la cocina. Para la diversión de Mello, Near se cayó dos veces cuando se estaba poniendo su traje de baño. Todo el trabajo que le costó a Mello levantar a Near valió la pena cuando vio su estado.

"¿Por qué estamos usando trajes de baño?" Pregunto Matt mientras bostezaba, estaba despierto, pero su cerebro se rehusaba a creerlo. Mello se volteó hacía su amigo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Alice quería mostrarnos algo y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos trajes de baño"

"¿Y desde cuando escuchas a Alice?" Preguntó Matt, Mello encogió los hombros, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de eso. Él ya se había preguntado eso mientras se ponía su traje de baño, pero decidió que no importaba. Tú solo podías ir en contra de Alice o ir con ella. No había intermedio.

Near se tambaleaba, pero podía mantenerse en pie. Matt tomaba el hombro de Near ocasionalmente, por miedo a que se fuera a caer de frente.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos al patio." Declaró Mello.

Mello iba al frente mientras los dos chicos lo seguían. Matt tenía que sostener a Near para que no cayera, pero fuera de eso, lograron llegar a la puerta trasera sin ningún problema. Alice estaba del otro lado, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara rosada.

"¡Esto les va a encantar!" Exclamó Alice, jalando a los chicos hacía el patio. Cuando los miró de cerca, solo pudo sonreír. Matt y Mello llevaban tradicionales trajes de baño para hombre, pero Near llevaba una camisa y short de neopreno con dos líneas blancas de cada lado, fuera de eso, el traje era azul marino.

"Near, ¡tú traje se ve tan lindo!" Lo alabó Alice, mirando detenidamente el traje. Near salió de su estado zombi y miró a Alice con encantadores ojos redondos.

"Gracias."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Se ve ridículo!" Dijo Mello, molesto porque hubieran halagado a Near.

"Mi traje de neopreno es mucho más fiable que el traje de baño que ustedes están usando. Permite la instalación térmica, es resistente a la abrasión y permite la flotabilidad. Entonces, estoy más preparado para cualquier actividad acuática que Alice haya preparado para esta tarde, que ustedes."

Mello se veía listo para golpear a Near en el estómago. Mello odiaba que Near sacara cualquier hecho innecesario solo para ganar una discusión. Para Mello, Near solo era presumido.

"Así que, ¿podemos continuar?"

"¿Por qué tú no tienes un traje de baño?" Observó Matt, mirando el atuendo que Alice llevaba. Ella estaba usando shorts de mezclilla clara y una camiseta marrón que mostraba sus hombros rosados, probablemente por el sol.

"Bueno, siento decepcionarlos, pero todavía no tengo un traje de baño, así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer." Explicó ella.

"¿Quién demonios se sentiría decepcionado por eso?" Dijo Mello cruzando sus brazos. Matt alzó una mano ante la pregunta.

"Aunque supongo que esto no esta tan mal" Matt sonrió, mirando la parte superior de Alice.

"¡Lo sé! Las dos se ven tan sobresalientes con esta blusa, ¿no?"

"¡Dios mío! ¿Podrían callarse? No quiero oírlo." Gritó Mello, su cara se había tornado de un color rosa pálido. Alice dejó el tema, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Este era un momento que guardaría en sus recuerdos por siempre.

"Muy bien, síganme" Rió Alice, y llevó a los tres chicos a la gran puerta de metal negra que tenía varios setos con forma de caja alrededor. Al fondo, los chicos podían escuchar el sonido de risas de niños y agua corriendo. Alice tomó las puertas y miró a los chicos. "Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a…" Y después abrió las puertas "la mejor resbaladilla de agua jamás creada."

Todos los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Una resbaladilla normal, siempre estaba cerca del suelo, en cambio, esta era miles de veces más grande. Era una resbaladilla enorme, que bajaba por una colina, para que los niños pudieran bajar más rápido. El tamaño de la resbaladilla no podía ser determinado desde donde ellos estaban, pero podían asegurar que era mucho más ñarga que solo unos cuantos metros. Había unos cuantos trampolines para cuando los niños quisieran saltar de la resbaladilla no se lastimaran.

"Vengan a verlo más de cerca, ¡es genial!" Exclamó ella, corriendo hacía la larga construcción. Los chicos la siguieron despacio, no estaban seguros de cómo tomar la monstruosa resbaladilla frente a ellos. Cuando Mello lo vio más de cerca, la estructura se veía más dinámica. Los trampolines de la orilla tenían agujeros que sacaban agua para hacer que el paseo fuera más fluido. Matt observó el tamaño de la construcción, y logró ver el final de la resbaladilla. Era bastante largo, se veía como de unas cuantas yardas en lugar de pies. Al final había una piscina del tamaño de una gran laguna o un lago pequeño. Near solo miraba asombrado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba frente a él.

"¿Es asombroso, no?" Dijo Alice, sacándolos a los tres de su trance.

"¿Cómo demonios construiste esto?" Preguntó Mello

"Yo no lo construí, solo fue mi idea. Tinker construyo todo."

"¿Cómo lograste que Tinker construyera esto?" Preguntó Matt, él sabía que Tinker era muy independiente acerca de sus proyectos, y solo construía cosas que lo beneficiaran a él.

"Lo siento, supongo que aún no me presento. Me llamo Alice" Alice sonrió, mirando a Matt.

"Si, muy bien, olvidalo." Suspiró él, entendiendo perfectamente la inteligente oración.

Todos los niños estaban afuera con sus trajes de baño, riendo y persiguiéndose unos a otros. Lea y Liam estaban cargando la máquina tan rápido como podían y saltaron al mismo tiempo. Sus risas eran escuchadas por todo el patio. Linda, la niña de 8 años que tenía el talento de crear maravillosas obras de arte, tomó la mano de Charlie y se movió para poder ser la siguiente en la línea.

Los niños que estaban tomando un descanso de nadar, estaban sentados bajo las sombrillas comiendo algún aperitivo. Las sombrillas estaban ahí para evitar que los niños con piel delicada se quemaran demasiado. Como la mayoría de los niños no salía, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bajo las sombrillas. A Alice no le importaban las marcas de quemaduras en su cara y hombros. Lo consideraba un rubor natural que era aplicado a su piel por la buena vitamina D.

"Muy bien, Mello, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" Dijo Alice, golpeando la espalda desnuda de Mello. Mello torció un ojo mientras miraba a Alice. La sonrisa de Alice desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro cuando notó el cambio de actitud de Mello. Segundos después, comenzó a correr, sabía que si no se alejaba, Mello la iba a matar.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Mello, corriendo detrás de ella. Usualmente, Alice era buena alejándose de Mello, pero esta vez, por alguna razón Alice estaba perdiendo la carrera, Mello estaba decidido a ganar y no tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarla.

"¡MIERDA!" Maldijo Alice cuando vio a Mello acercándose. Mello rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la detuvo. Después la cargó y la llevó a la resbaladilla de agua.

"¡NO, no , no , no , no, no." Alice trató de escapar. Mello podía ser más joven que ella, pero era más alto y más fuerte.

Los niños observaban como Mello llevaba cargando a Alice. Comenzaron a reír y festejar mientras veían a Alice retorcerse en los brazos de Mello (A/N: Maldita suertuda! u.u)

"¡TRAIDORES!" Les gritó Alice a los niños. Eso hizo que estos rieran aún más.

Cuando Mello alcanzó la resbaladilla, la levantó aún más, y la arrojó sobre su estómago. Alice gritó mientras bajaba por la resbaladilla a una increíble velocidad. Al final de la resbaladilla, cubrió su rostro con las manos para evitar el golpe. Montones de agua saltaron por los lados mientras ella iba en la piscina.

Matt y Near caminaron hacia Mello y observaron su trabajo. Cuando Alice logró detenerse, lucho por sentarse en el agua, pero se resbaló y se cayó, causando que más agua salpicara. Jadeó buscando aire, ya que había tragado un poco de agua en el camino.

"Eso fue un poco infantil." Declaró Near, observando como Alice luchaba por pararse. El ojo de Mello se torció de nuevo.

Segundos después, Near estaba bajando por la resbaladilla. Alice notó esto y entró en pánico. Cuando alcanzó la piscina, se impactó directo en Alice, causando que esta cayera de nuevo con un fuerte splash. Mello aplaudió con la satisfacción de haberse vengado de ambos. Nunca se había sentido tan contento en toda su vida. Matt estaba tirado en el piso riendo incontrolablemente. La escena fue tan graciosa, que no podía ni pararse.

Alice volvió a jadear por aire mientras salía a la superficie, Near estaba sentado en su regazo y se veía derrotado. El agua solo llegaba a su pecho si estaba sentada, pero Near y ella estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. El cabello de Near estaba pegado a su cara y el de Alice no era diferente. Cuando Alice se calmó por el loco viaje que acababa de pasar, no pudo evitar explotar en risas. Aunque Mello finalmente había logrado vengarse de ella, no podía evitar la felicidad que estaba dentro de ella. Nada de eso habría pasado en su antiguo hogar.

Los niños que estaban en la cima de la colina vieron que estaba bien y festejaron. Queriendo unirse a la diversión, saltaron todos al agua y empezaron a descender a una velocidad con la que Alice no se sentía cómoda.

"¡Dios santo!" Entró en pánico. Lo único que podía ver era una ola de niños que venían directo a ella. Con toda la energía que le quedaba, Alice se movió sobre Near para protegerlo. Todos los niños chocaron con Alice y ocasionaron que los dos fueran más lejos en el lago. Mello podía escucharlos a todos reír, divirtiéndose en el agua con Alice. Mezclados con la risa, se podían escuchar los bufidos que Alice producía cuando se reía. Mello no logró evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

**Qué tal estuvo? A mí me encantó, realmente me divertí con este capítulo, espero que ustedes igual, y les prometo que me apresuraré lo más que pueda con la parte 2! Les puedo preguntar algo? Bueno... tengo el Palm Pre & borré los datos, ahora me pide que inicie sesión de Palm o algo así... Pero de ahí no paso.. u.u Alguien sabe que hacer? de antemano gracias! :D P.D. Me tardé en subir este capítulo porque mi internet anda medio sentimental… u.u**

**The Night's Wish: **No te preocupes, me alegra que te haya gustado & soy de México, galletita virtual?

**Nagi hatsune: **Claro que continuare! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gustas una galletita virtual?

**Elle0105 :** Linda, muchas gracias por ir siguiendo la historia! :) Te daré un peluchito virtual de L... :D

**Gracias por leer!**

**Ja ne**

_**~Barby**_


	6. Fun in the Sun Part 2

**Hola, gente! Les doy la bienvenida al segundo capítulo de "An Ace up My Sleeve" Espero que lo disfruten & nos leemos al final! :3**

**Disclaimer: Si Death Note me perteneciera, encontrarían Real Hard Yaoi por todas partes & L no hubiera muerto.. u.u Como sea! La historia pertenece a Wisty, la traducción es mía! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Diversión en el Sol Parte 2<strong>

"Listos… uno… dos… ¡TRES!"

Alice y Mello corrieron hacia la resbaladilla en una épica carrera para ver quien llegaba al final primero. Mello se atrasó unos cuantos centímetros, pero los dos lograron llegar, se arrojaron sobre sus estómagos y bajaron por la bestia. Mello tomó la delantera gracias a que el agua lo ayudaba a ir más rápido. Al final, los dos salpicaron olas enormes de agua en diferentes direcciones, deteniendo la caída.

Matt estaba sentado en una de las mesas, jugando su videojuego de mano, mientras escuchaba como Alice gritaba que ella era la ganadora. Después escuchó a Mello gritar que en realidad él había ganado la carrera. Su pelea continuó por un tiempo, hasta que unos niños comenzaron a resbalarse hacia ellos. Los dos gritaron y saltaron fuera del agua, Matt solo rió cuando escucho las risas de los malvados niños que querían golpearlos.

Near estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa con Matt, su cabello estaba finalmente seco después de haberse alejado del sol por un tiempo. Cuando salió de la piscina con Alice se dirigió inmediatamente a la sombra para secarse. Se sentía feliz porque Alice lo había protegido, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba molesto porque Mello lo arrojó por la resbaladilla sin avisarle. El creía que no había hecho nada mal como para recibir ese castigo. Pero como ya estaba protegido por una sombrilla, logró disfrutar más el tiempo.

"Ríndete, Mello, yo gané y tu pequeño cerebro de genio lo sabe." Rió Alice mientras subía por la colina con agua resbalando por su cabello y ropa.

"Yo tengo más testigos que pueden probar estás equivocada."

"Oh, ¡no te hagas el fiscal conmigo, rubiecito!"

"¡Tú también eres rubia, idiota!"

"¿Se divierten?" Rió Matt, apartando la vista de su juego para mirarlos a ellos.

"¡Mucho! ¿Quieres unírtenos?" Alice sonrió, saltando de la discusión más rápido que una bala. Matt sonrió ante esto, era divertido ver lo hiperactiva que Alice se había vuelto. También, verla toda empapada no era algo desagradable.

"Me estoy divirtiendo aquí mirándolos."

"Oh por favor, solo te la has pasado mirando mi trasero todo el tiempo."

"Y eso es muy divertido" Rió Matt, volviendo a su juego.

"Encuentro esta escena realmente interesante." La voz de L se escuchó. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la puerta donde L y Watari estaban parados observando la resbaladilla.

"¡L!" Alice sonrió, estaba feliz de que L estuviera ahí para ver la diversión. L volteó a ver a la persona que gritó su nombre. La primera cosa que notó fue que Alice estaba completamente empapada. Lo que estaba usando no era un traje de baño, y aun así se metió a nadar. Poniendo todo junto L concluyó que Alice hacía lo que quería sin importar las condiciones.

"¿Ya lo viste detenidamente? ¡Debo decir que es realmente brillante!" Alice se halagó a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia L. Cuando estaba más cerca, L notó el color rosa en su nariz, hombros y mejillas. Alice estaba empezando a requemarse y no se veía preocupada en lo más mínimo.

"Debo decir que estoy realmente impresionado, señorita Alice." Respondió L, mirando la larga resbaladilla. Watari también estaba impresionado, viendo como los niños se arrojaban desde lo alto de la resbaladilla y bajaban a una velocidad increíble. Se sentía complacido al ver que los niños se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Era un lado de ellos que jamás había visto. Si jugaban juntos, pero jamás en algo tan grande como esto.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" Alice sonrió, con la esperanza de que L lo hiciera. L la miró a los ojos y notó la esperanza que emanaba de ellos. Por un breve momento pensó en bajar, pero se recuperó rápidamente y recordó lo ridículo que sonaba en primer lugar. Él no era una persona de actividad física, si podía evitarlo. Además el agua no era algo que en particular disfrutara. El nunca entendió porque a la gente le gustaba jugar en el agua si ponía a quien sea que entrara en ella, en una situación de desventaja. La locomoción eficiente era imposible, lo que convertía a quien sea que entrara al agua un blanco fácil. También, la estadística de ahogados por sí sola haría que cualquier persona sensata se alejara de los grandes cuerpos de agua.

"No gracias. Yo solo observaré desde una distancia razonable."

Alice resopló, decepcionada de su nuevo amigo. En el fondo ella esperaba que L fuera la clase de persona que disfrutara los juegos de agua, pero tenía que aceptarlo como era. Por supuesto, ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

"¡Eso es muy aburrido! Puedo bajar contigo si quieres." L sonrió ante los intentos de la chica por hacerlo saltar. Su persistencia era otra cualidad de ella de la que L tomó nota.

"La idea suena muy bien, sin embargo, creo que prefiero un pedazo de pastel." Dijo L, caminando hacia la mesa que tenía las golosinas.

"Has lo que quieras entonces." Alice resopló. L ignoró esto y encontró un pastel que le gustara.

"No se preocupe por él, señorita Alice, esa es su forma de ser." Dijo Watari, con la esperanza de levantar el espíritu de Alice. Alice volteó a ver a Watari con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Quiere intentarlo?"

"Oh cielos, no. Soy demasiado viejo para eso."

Alice soló rió ante la respuesta de Watari. Para ella, la edad no importaba.

L tomó una silla y la colocó entre Matt y Near y colocó su pedazo de pastel frente a él. Se sentó en su forma usual y tomó el tenedor para empezar a comer. Matt y Near estaban paralizados, no lograban comprender que el hombre con el que solo habían hablado a través de una computadora estuviera sentado junto a ellos comiendo pastel. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo mucho tiempo ayer, ya que tenían que limpiar la cocina, así que, técnicamente era la primera vez que estaban cerca de L. L notó sus miradas y volteó a ver su pastel.

"No pueden tener mi rebanada, pero todavía queda bastante en la mesa." L dijo mientras apuntaba a dicha mesa. Near miró al suelo para evitar sentirse avergonzado. Matt tembló un poco, pero encontró su voz rápidamente.

"Uh, no, no es eso."

"¡MATT!" Gritó Alice, Matt saltó, pero volteó a verla. "¡GUARDA ESE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO Y VEN A TENER UN POCO DE DIVERSIÓN REAL."

Matt presionó su nariz y rió para sí mismo. Si Alice tan solo supiera lo sucio que eso sonó para él, pero no podía mantener esa idea en su cabeza. En lugar de eso, solo le dijo que no para que lo dejara hablar un poco con L. Mello estaba parado junto a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada incómoda. El sentía como Matt, y sabía que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

"¿Consideras que es difícil concentrarse ahora que hay una mujer joven viviendo en la casa?" L rompió la tensión. Matt volteó a ver a L sorprendido, no esperaba oír una pregunta como esa de él. De todas las conversaciones que pudo haber tenido con el mejor detective del mundo, tenía que ser la de sus necesidades biológicas. Tan interesante como eso sonaba, Matt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

"Bueno, para ser honesto, Alice actúa más como una niña que todos aquí."

"Ya veo, pero en un nivel físico, ¿es difícil concentrarse?"

Matt se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y rió un poco para sí mismo. L era más directo de lo que se había imaginado.

"Bueno, la encuentro atractiva, si eso responde tu pregunta."

"Si, por supuesto. Tú honestidad es refrescante."

"Me gusta la compañía de Alice." Near por fin encontró su voz, sacó un carro de juguete de la nada y comenzó a jugar con él. L volteó a ver a su sucesor con interés. Él sabía que Near era tan social como el, así que le sorprendió que hablara sin que se le preguntara algo.

"¿Te distraé de alguna forma?"

Near dejó de jugar con su auto y miró a L a los ojos. L se sorprendió aún más. La confianza que Near había ganado era mucha más que la que tenía la última vez que habló con él.

"Encuentro que mi nivel de trabajo es el mismo desde que ella llegó. Alice no me distrae de mis estudios."

"Me alegra oír eso." Contestó L y volvió a ver el pastel que estaba frente a él. Matt estaba un poco espantado por las similitudes que tenían L y Near.

L dejó de ver su pastel para observar a Alice. Ella estaba corriendo por el lago, con sus ojos llenos de adrenalina. Diez niños iban corriendo detrás de ella, riendo y gritando su nombre.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Los pequeños monstruos me quieren comer!" Gritó ella riendo. Los niños rieron también y empezaron a gruñir, como si realmente fueran monstruos. Alice corrió hacía Mello y se escondió detrás de él para protegerse.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Mello irritado.

"¡Protégeme, Mello!" Ella siguió jugando. Los niños gruñeron y usaron sus manos como patas, con sus dedos doblados para simular garras. Mello puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa. Alice notó que Mello estaba distraído y tomó su otra opción para escapar.

"¡Sacrificio!" Declaró Alice mientras empujaba a Mello y corría en otra dirección. Mello casí impacta en el suelo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Los niños rieron mientras pasaban a Mello y corrían para alcanzar a Alice.

"¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¡Deja de hacerme enojar!" Gruñó Mello mientras corría detrás de ella.

"¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!" Alice se espantó cuando se dio cuenta de que Mello también la perseguía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Mello teniendo pensamientos asesinos en contra de Alice?" Dijo L, mirando la persecución. Matt volteó también y rió.

"Probablemente desde su segundo día aquí."

"¿Te preocupa?"

Ahí fue cuando Matt no pudo resistir más. Rió ante la idea de Mello matando a Alice.

"Mello jamás la mataría."

"¿En serio?" Murmuró L, tomando un trozo de pastel y observando mientras Mello trataba de alcanzar a Alice. Alice cambió de dirección rápidamente y corrió hacia la resbaladilla con la esperanza de salvarse. Cuando brincó, Mello sujetó su brazo, haciendo que los dos bajaran una vez más. Los niños se detuvieron a observar como los dos salpicaban olas de agua mientras atravesaban el agua.

"L, tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?" Watari preguntó detrás de L. Mientras L estaba distraído por la persecución, Watari se caminó hasta él.

"No gracias, Watari." Contestó L, tomando otra mordida de su pastel. Watari se inclinó y caminó hacia la casa. No importa cuántas ganas tuviera de quedarse, Watari sabía que tenía que trabajar. Había cámaras por todos lados, así que podía ver los videos en cualquier momento.

Cuanto Watari salió de escena, Mello y Alice aparecieron en la cima de la colina, agua resbalando de sus cuerpos. Alice levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con L por unos segundos. Estaba respirando trabajosamente por todo lo que había corrido, pero la sonrisa jamás desapareció de su rostro. Los niños la rodearon, rompiendo la conexión que tenía con L. Todos reían y platicaban con ella y Mello, quien se veía como si quisiera salir de ahí lo antes posible. Ella rió con ellos, pero les dijo que fueran a jugar. Ella necesitaba un descanso y les pidió que le dieran unos minutos para descansar. Cuando los chicos se fueron, ella volteó a ver a L. L jamás apartó los ojos de Alice, aun cuando comía, sus ojos permanecieron pegados a la chica.

Alice, quien se había quedado sin aliento y estaba muriendo de hambre, decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso y comer algo. Cuando vió la mesa llena de bocadillos su boca se hizo agua. Camino junto a Mello y se dirigió a la mesa llena de golosinas.

"¿Te rindes tan pronto?" Resopló Mello, caminando detrás de ella.

"Necesito comida." Respondió ella, no quería distraerse de su objetivo. Mello no la presionó más y observó cómo llenaba un plato de frutas diferentes. La fruta que más tenía eran naranjas, Mello sabía que tenía una obsesión con ellas, cada desayuno era lo mismo.+

Cuando se sintió satisfecha con lo que había tomado, se dirigió a la mesa donde los otros tres chicos estaban sentados. Mello la siguió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que Near había pasado más tiempo con L del que había pensado, dejándolo a él en una gran desventaja. Si iba a probar que el valía lo suficiente como para trabajar solo en lugar de hacer equipo con Near, tenía que agradarle a L.

L observó cómo caminaban hacia la mesa, preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza mientras los veía acercarse. Matt notó que su amigo se acercaba y jaló una silla con su pie. Mello tomó la silla y se sentó rápidamente. Alice puso la comida en la mesa y se sentó entre Mello y Near. Estaba sentada del lado opuesto a L, quien todavía tenía sus ojos pegados a ella. Aplaudió y miró la comida como si fuera un regalo traído directamente del cielo.

Mello miró a Alice y luego a la fruta. Antes de que Alice pudiera reaccionar, tomó un trozo de naranja y lo metió en su boca. Alice jadeó con horror mientras observaba como una de sus adoradas naranjas era robada.

"¡MI PRECIOSA!" Arrojó sus manos al aire y tomó la cara de Mello, frotando sus mejillas para sacar la fruta. Era como un reflejo para salvar sus naranjas. Los ojos de Mello se agrandaron mientras sujetaba las manos de Alice para hacer que se detuviera. "¡Regresámela, ladrón!" Gruño ella. L observó mientras los dos peleaban frente a él. Alice estaba sujetando con fuerza la cara de Mello, así que era imposible tratar de apartarla sin lastimarla. Como Mello no intentó herirla mientras ella lo estaba estrangulando, L concluyó que Matt tenía razón. Aunque su sucesor era imprudente y brutal, Alice de nuevo logró cambiarlo como lo hizo con Near. Ella le enseño a ser más paciente. Era increíble lo que había logrado en solo un mes.

"¿Ustedes dos están en una relación?" L preguntó, colocando el tenedor en el plato vacío. Mello escupió la naranja mientras Alice hacía una mueca de disgusto cuando la naranja cayó en la mesa.

"¿QUÉ?" Mello se empezó a ahogar mientras L lo observaba con los mismos ojos curiosos.

"¿Mi pregunta no fue clara?"

"Nope, nosotros no pensamos de esa forma del otro." Alice respondió por Mello. Mello estaba mudo, no comprendía la pregunta de L.

"Ustedes dos se ven muy cómodos juntos." Continuó L, el creía en lo que Alice dijo, ya que Mello lo había probado. Pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarse si era cierto.

"Si, bueno, eso es porque yo no creo en el espacio personal, así que él tenía que acostumbrarse a mí de una forma u otra. " Respondió Alice, tomando una fruta del plato y examinándola cuidadosamente. Después se la metió en la boca y masticó lentamente. Quería que el dulce sabor durara.

"En serio, no puedo contar cuantas veces has entrado en mi habitación. " Matt dijo, apagando su videojuego en el proceso. No tenía sentido jugarlo si todo el mundo lo iba a distraer.

"Tú habitación esta junto a la mía. Hay veces en las que olvido cual es cual." Alice trató de explicar después de haber comido su fruta.

"Entraste hace dos días…" Matt sonrió y suspiró. Aunque Alice era un manojo de problemas, Matt no podía evitar sentirse relajado cerca de ella, aun cuando entraba en su habitación sin permiso.

"Si, es que estaba aburrida entonces." Sonrió ella, tomando otra fruta. L encontró todo eso aún más intrigante. En solo un día ya había descubierto bastantes cosas a cerca de Alice. No cabía duda de que ella encajaba perfecto, aun después de llevar solo un mes viviendo ahí.

"¿Te aburres con mucha frecuencia?" L continuó con las preguntas.

"¡Nunca! Adoro este lugar. Llevo aquí un mes y aún no he visto todas las habitaciones." Dijo Alice.

"Eso es porque no tienes permitido entrar en todas las habitaciones." Gruñó Mello, finalmente saliendo de su estado de shock. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero sabía que se tenía que reponer rápido si quería causar una buena impresión. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber perdido la compostura cuando escupió la mandarina.

"Por favor, eso no me va a detener."

L observó cómo tomaba otra fruta. Todavía había bastantes preguntas que le quería hacer, pero no podía preguntarle en frente de todos, tendría que esperar hasta que pudieran hablar a solas una vez más.

"Por cierto L, he oído que antes tú vivías aquí. ¿Es cierto?" Dijo Alice, lista para hacer sus preguntas. A ella no le importaba responder preguntas, pero había muchas cosas de L que necesitaba saber. Era prácticamente su naturaleza meterse en los asuntos de otras personas.

"Es cierto." Contestó L, prestando mucha atención a lo que decía. Estaba rodeado de niños que deducían tan analíticamente como él, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía.

"¿Cuándo dejaste la Casa Wammy?"

"Siempre dejaba el orfanato cuando era requerido."

"Espera, entonces ¿Aún de niño trabajabas como detective?"

"Sí." Contestó L, no estaba sorprendido de que su reacción pasara de indiferente a sorprendida.

"¡Eso debió ser horrible!"

Era el turno de L de sentirse sorprendido.

"¿Horrible?"

"Si, los niños no deberían trabajar, probablemente no tenías tiempo para divertirte." Suspiró Alice, dirigiéndole a L una mirada llena de lástima. De todas las miradas que L había recibido en su vida, tales como la_ 'Famosa Mirada Incómoda'_, o una mirada llena de asombro por sus habilidades, ninguna había sido una mirada de lástima. Era una nueva experiencia para él.

"Yo pienso que mi trabajo es _divertido._" Trató de discutir L.

"Estoy segura de que ahora piensas así, pero de niño, ¿qué hacías en tú tiempo libre?"

L tuvo que pensar en eso por un tiempo. No era muy seguido que tuviera tiempo libre, así que la respuesta era difícil de definir. Después de unos cuantos segundos de pensar, L encontró una respuesta razonable.

"Como pastel."

"Eso no es tiempo libre, eso es sólo lo que comes"

"Quiero diferir. Como dulces cuando no estoy trabajando, entonces como dulces en mi tiempo libre."

"¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!"

Los otros tres chicos miraban a L y Alice discutir. Estaban sorprendidos de lo cómoda que Alice se sentía con L, y viceversa. Al menos, lo que ellos consideraban que el nivel de comodidad de L era.

"Tú preguntaste lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, y te di mi respuesta. No hay razón para que estes frustrada conmigo. "

Alice presionó su nariz y sacudió su cabeza.

"Olvidalo, hay que olvidar el tema."

"No parece que tengas ganas de dejar nuestra conversación. "

"Si, pero si continuo creerás que estoy loca."

"No tengo motivos para pensar de esa forma de ti, pero si quieres dejar el tema ahí, no me opondré."

Alice suspiró y miró su fruta. L era un huevo difícil de romper. Aunque ella había comparado a L con Near, ahora se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran. Era mucho más fácil acercarse a Near, aunque hacer que hablara era más difícil. L por otro lado, no tenía problema hablando; de hecho, el problema era que la información que decidía dar era limitada. Así que Alice solo tenía una opción. Iba a tener que ponerse agresiva. Justo como era con Mello. Alice iba a estar cerca de L continuamente hasta tener las respuestas que deseaba. La amistad era algo fácil para Alice, pero disfrutaba un pequeño desafío de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Terminé. Que tal estuvo? Decidí que dejaré de hacer mis AN tan largas y dejaré de meter mis problemas personales en los fic's. En el capítulo pasado no hubo reviews.. u.u *Emo mode ON!" Así que dejen sus comentarios & nos leemos en el próximo_ "episodio"_ de "An Ace up My Sleeve"**

**P.D: Recuerden enviarle su amor a Wisty!**

**Ja ne.**

_**~Barby**_


	7. Interrogated Once Again

**Hola, lectores! Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "An Ace up My Sleeve" Espero que les guste & nos leemos al final. :D**

**Disclaimer: Death Note Pertenece a Ohba & Obata, La historia es de Wisty & la traducción es mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogada Una Vez Más.<strong>

Alice retiró la toalla que se encontraba en su cabeza. Su cabello aún estaba mojado por el baño, pero sabía que se secaría naturalmente. Ya era tarde y después de pasar un día entero jugando con los niños, se sentía muy cansada. Todos los niños ya habían cenado y ahora estaban en sus habitaciones, probablemente estudiando. Su descanso había terminado y Alice tenía que mantenerse ocupada sin los niños. Al menos hasta que terminaran sus lecciones.

Watari le había ofrecido tomar las lecciones, pero ella sabía que no había manera en la cual pudiera competir con los niños. Consideraba su escuela secundaria suficiente para ella. Un poco más haría que su cabeza explotara. Además, después de estar con los niños por un buen tiempo, Alice aprendía cosas nuevas cada día. Así que para ella, no había necesidad de tomar lecciones, pues aprendía de los niños todo el tiempo.

Mientras Alice se ponía su pijama, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió completamente para poder ver bien a quien quisiera hablar con ella. Para su sorpresa, L estaba parado ahí, usando su usual atuendo; unos jeans desgastados y su camisa blanca de manga larga. Alice se empezaba a preguntar si eso era todo lo que L tenía. Desde que llegó, es lo único que Alice lo ha visto usar.

Alice no era la única que estaba juzgando. L estaba observando su atuendo cuidadosamente. Él supo desde el primer momento que eran pijamas, pero justo como lo que usó para nadar, llevaba puestos unos shorts de algodón y un top del mismo material. Concluyó que ella no tenía miedo de mostrar su cuerpo.

"¿L?" Alice habló, sacando a L de sus pensamientos.

"Perdón por molestarla señorita Alice, pero quisiera continuar nuestra conversación de la noche pasada."

"Oh claro, no hay problema." Contestó Alice, poniendo un mechón de cabello húmedo detrás de su oreja. "Por cierto, no tienes que usar el Señorita antes de mi nombre. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que Watari se detenga, pero no creo que pueda…"

"Muy bien, Alice. Por favor ven conmigo" Ordenó L. Quería empezar con las preguntas lo antes posible.

L caminó fuera del cuarto de Alice y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que hablaron por primera vez. Alice corrió a su habitación y saco una manta. Después lo siguió por los pasillos. Para cuando lo alcanzó, él ya se estaba sentando en su posición habitual. Una tetera y dos tazas de té descansaban en la mesa, una estaba llena de té caliente y la otra estaba vaciá. La que tenía té, estaba colocada frente a la silla en la que Alice se sentó la última vez que hablaron.

L puso la taza vacía frente a él y se sirvió un poco de té. Un recipiente lleno de cubos de azúcar estaba junto a la tetera y L no tardó en ponerlos en su té. Alice comenzó a preocuparse cuando el quinceavo cubo de azúcar cayó en la taza. Mello siempre la sorprendía con la cantidad de barras de chocolate que se comía en un día, pero L ingería muchos más dulces. Era increíble cómo podía comer tantos dulces y no ganar peso.

"Por favor, toma asiento." Ofreció L educadamente.

En lugar de sentarse en la silla que estaba junto al sofá, Alice se dejó caer en el mismo. Desde que L llegó al orfanato Alice se moría por conocerlo mejor. Alice había usado su método claustrofóbico con todos los chicos, así que L tendría que acostumbrarse a ser el siguiente.

L notó su cambio de asiento, pero no pensó mucho en ello. De todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ellas, Alice era conocida por no creer en el espacio personal. Tan inocente y refrescante como eso sonaba, L tuvo que recordarse la importancia de mantener su presente y pasado tan oculto como siempre; especialmente de la hija de una famosa familia política.

"Así que, ¿Qué me preguntarás hoy?" Alice preguntó, acercando su taza de té a su nariz para poder oler el delicioso aroma. La manta que Alice trajo estaba colocada en su regazo, creando un ambiente acogedor que la satisfacía bastante. Aunque muchos no lo crean, una de las cosas favoritas de Alice es sentarse en una sala cómoda, leyendo o resolviendo un rompecabezas. A ella le encantaban las cosas simples de la vida, aunque creció en una familia no muy simple.

"La última vez que hablamos, fue de la relación con tus padres, junto con las consecuencias de dicha relación. Ahora me gustaría hablar específicamente de ti."

"Bueno, no te puedo garantizar que responderé, pero adelante." Contestó Alice, imitando las palabras de L. Él ignoró esto y continuó.

"Hay una razón por la que Watari te trajo aquí."

Alice tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Sabía que tendrían esta conversación tarde o temprano, pero en el fondo, deseaba que jamás tuvieran que hablar de ello. Era un tema en el que le costaba trabajo abrirse, dependiendo de la persona que le preguntara. Ella no conocía bien a L, así que no sabía a donde la llevaría esta plática.

"Le mencionaste a Watari que puedes comunicarte con aquellos que han muerto."

Alice asintió con la cabeza. L observó con cuidado mientras diferentes expresiones pasaban por la cara de la rubia. Se veía incómoda, pero L necesitaba hablar de ello. Si Alice estaba diciendo la verdad, o estaba completamente loca, era algo que solo L podía determinar.

"No sé cuánto te explicó Watari de ello, pero si, puedo hablar con los espíritus. Soy psíquica…" Continuó Alice, observando como la cara de L no mostraba emoción alguna. Usualmente, llegando a ese punto la gente la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero L mantuvo su cara neutral. Era un cambio agradable para Alice, pero ella sabía que él no le creía del todo. Ningún detective inteligente lo haría, a menos que lo demostrara. Desafortunadamente, ella no tenía ninguna prueba, todo lo que podía darle era su palabra.

"Me gustaría que explicaras como esta habilidad llegó a ser." Dijo L, bebiendo un poco de su té, y añadiéndole después más azúcar.

"¿No crees qué estoy loca?" Preguntó Alice. La mayoría de las personas saltaba a esa conclusión, así que creyó que con L sería igual.

"Loco tiene muchos significados, Alice. Tu personalidad podría ser considerada como locura por la mayoría de las personas, pero la verdadera pregunta debería ser si eres mentalmente estable o no. He experimentado cosas muy diferentes en mi vida, así que ¿quién dice que ver espíritus es imposible? El cerebro es un órgano muy largo, así que sus funciones son aun un misterio. Por ahora, escucharé lo que tengas que decir, juntaré esa información y así llegaré a una conclusión. Por favor, continua."

Alice estaba perpleja. L no mostraba ninguna señal de cuáles eran sus sentimientos sobre el tema, pero Alice podía oír en su voz que le iba a conceder el beneficio de la duda. Olvidando sus palabras, Alice continuó con su explicación.

"Bueno, no podría decirte si esta habilidad surgió cuando comencé a ver la muerte desde que era una niña pequeña. Por esta habilidad mis padres se avergonzaban de mí. Es por eso que mucha gente no sabe que tienen una hija, en caso de que te preguntaras eso."

L asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba escuchando. Si se había preguntado por que ella no aparecía en su base de datos cuando la buscaba, pero ahora podía entender porque. La familia se derrumbó cuando ella mencionó que podía ver espíritus. Ninguna familia política distinguida sería respetada si tenían una hija que hablaba con el aire.

"¿Y cómo te comunicas con ellos?"

"Bueno, ahí está el problema; los espíritus llegan sin avisar. No es algo que pueda controlar."

"¿Ves espíritus muy seguido?"

Alice tuvo que pensar en la pregunta, eso pasaba de vez en cuando. Había ocasiones en que no se aparecía ningún espíritu en meses, y otras en las que llegaba uno cada hora.

"Supongo que depende del tiempo, porque los espíritus van y vienen cuando quieren."

"Interesante…" L musitó para sí mismo, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida llena de azúcar. Alice ya no podía ni ver el té. Eso se veía como azúcar líquida. Esto le dio a Alice un escalofrío. Le gustaban los dulces, pero tenía sus límites.

Después de tragar el azúcar, L volteó a ver a Alice.

"Dijiste antes que eras psíquica, lo que significa que no solo puedes ver espíritus. Psíquico es un término utilizado para mencionar todas las habilidades mentales que se relacionan con los espectros. ¿Estás diciendo que no solo tienes la capacidad de ver espíritus?"

"Wow, entiendes rápido." Lo elogió Alice, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera estado escuchando con tanta atención. Ni siquiera ella recordaba haber usado es palabra.

"Por supuesto, no sería conocido como el mejor detective del mundo si no pudiera recordar algo tan simple como esa frase. "

"Oh, veo que también eres modesto. Estas lleno de sorpresas, ¿no es así?"

"Por favor solo responde Alice. Sería bueno para ti que cooperaras con el que te está dando el beneficio de la duda."

"Solo bromeaba" Alice alzó sus manos para defenderse. L no reaccionó ante esto. Estaba muy adentrado en la conversación como para preocuparse por sí estaba bromeando o no.

"Tienes razón, tengo otras habilidades." Alice suspiró. "Puedo sentir cosas. Es la mejor forma en la que puedo explicarlo."

"Dame un ejemplo,"

"Muy bien, si tú me dieras la camisa de un extraño, probablemente podría decirte recuerdos de la persona y las cosas que ha vivido." Trató de explicar Alice, era difícil, pero era el único ejemplo que se le ocurría.

"¿Puedes controlar esta habilidad o aparece tan aleatoriamente como tu visión de espíritus."

"Creo que puedo controlarlo, pero hay veces en las que sale de la nada."

L miró su taza vacía. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente en todo lo que Alice le dijo. EL había hablado con psíquicos antes, pero nunca pensaba mucho en ellos. Usualmente eran personas que tenían trastornos como esquizofrenia o trataban de ganar dinero mintiendo. Aunque Alice era muy carismática, no parecía tener ningún desorden y tampoco parecía interesada en el dinero. También estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos en los estándares de L. No había temblores en su voz y lo estaba mirando a los ojos, la mayoría de personas que mienten tienden a mirar en otra dirección.

"Muy bien, Alice, me parece que el siguiente paso es la experimentación." Declaró L, dejando su taza vacía en la mesa.

"¿Un experimento como el que Watari me puso el primer día?" Alice preguntó, recordando su primera interrogación con Watari. Le hicieron unas preguntas antes de que pudiera entrar a la Casa Wammy. En el experimento, él le dio una fotografía de un hombre que jamás había visto. Con esa fotografía tenía que escribir todo lo que se le fuera a la mente acerca de ese hombre. Al final, Watari estaba impresionado de lo que logró hacer con la fotografía.

"Si, justo como el anterior, solo que esta vez seré yo quien te de la foto."

"Muy bien" Aceptó Alice, tenía ganas de probarse ante L. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era orar por que pudiera sacara algo de la foto. Iba a ser la única forma en la que L le creería.

L tomó un folder que estaba detrás de él y lo colocó junto a la tetera. Sujetando el folder como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, L sacó una larga foto con dos dedos y se la mostró a Alice. Esta la tomó lentamente, girándola para poder verla bien. Mientras Alice observaba la foto, L tomó una libreta y la deslizó por la mesa hacia el lugar de Alice.

"¿Quién es este hombre?" Preguntó Alice, observando la imagen de un hombre joven con cabello negro alborotado y piercings en sus labios y orejas. Se veía como un delincuente promedio que aún tenía cicatrices de acné en su rostro.

"¿Necesitas el nombre?" L preguntó, observando detenidamente a Alice para descubrir cuál era su técnica. Alice se puso pálida y contuvo el aliento por un segundo. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido concentrarse en conseguir el nombre. La última vez, Watari había sido muy bueno y le había dado el nombre y la edad del hombre en la foto. Alice se comenzó a preocupar.

"Bueno, p-p-podría intentar obtener el nombre." Tartamudeó Alice, tratando de concentrarse un poco más.

"Alice, yo no tengo ninguna expectativa de lo que puedes hacer, así que si necesitas información adicional para hacer funcionar esta habilidad, por favor no dudes en preguntar" Explicó L, tratando de calmar un poco a Alice. Él podía ver que ella estaba entrando en pánico, y eso no era lo que él quería.

"Oh, gracias." Suspiró con alivio. Los nombres siempre eran útiles para ella. Sin un nombre normalmente nada salía.

"El hombre de la fotografía es Louis Starks." Anunció L, Alice asintió y volvió a ver la imagen con cuidado, estaba más contenta ahora que tenía el nombre.

L permaneció callado mientras la veía tomar la libreta de la mesa sin dejar de mirar la foto. Ella estaba realmente concentrada en la imagen, ni siquiera se molestaba en parpadear. Después de unos minutos, Alice por fin comenzó a escribir. L observaba callado mientras Alice escribía algo de vez en cuando. Ella miraba la foto unos segundos, y después escribía. En un momento, ella incluso paso sus dedos por la superficie laminada. Después de 10 minutos de Alice escribiendo notas y L observando callado, la chica declaró que había terminado.

"Esto es todo lo que puedo sacar de la foto."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, estoy segura." Declaró ella, sintiéndose más confiada ahora que había terminado. Este aumento de confianza no le pasó desapercibido a L.

"Entonces explícame lo que encontraste." Alice asintió y le devolvió la foto a L, quien la tomó y la colocó en la mesa, la cara de la imagen hacía arriba, para que los dos pudieran verla desde donde estaban. Alice tomó la libreta y se fue a la primera página, para contarlo desde el principio.

"Muy bien, lo que escribí primero fue un número y una letra," comenzó ella "Escribí 2B…"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó L. Alice soltó una risita, pero después frunció el ceño.

"No lo sé, algunas veces me llegan mensajes que no entiendo."

Alice miró a L. Él tenía su pulgar colocado entre sus labios, Alice sabía que esto significaba que estaba pensando.

"Muy bien, ¿escribiste otra cosa?"

"Oh, si" Alice dijo, volteando la página de la libreta. A continuación, se agarró de la garganta y se encogió un poco con un gesto aún más profundo. "Cuando estaba viendo su foto, mi garganta comenzó a arder y me costó un poco de trabajo respirar, así es como determiné que es un fumador."

Los ojos de L se abrieron un poco más, pero se quedó callado. Tenía ganas de escuchar todo lo que Alice tenía que decir. Alice lo miró, y después volvió a ver su libreta. "También sentí dolor en mi brazo derecho." Continuó ella mientras sujetaba la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. "Como si hubiera agujas picándome, así que creo que es un drogadicto."

Después volteó la página y frunció el ceño.

"Dibujé algo aquí." Dijo ella, sosteniendo la libreta frente a L. L notó sus dibujos rápidamente. Estaba muy mal dibujado, lo que lo llevó a la conclusión de que ella no tenía habilidades artísticas, pero el dibujo lo sorprendió. Era el rostro de un hombre con barba y pelo enmarañado.

"¿Por qué dibujaste esto?"

"Porque creo que la imagen que me diste no es correcta." Contestó ella. Esto intrigó a L aún más.

"¿Crees qué te di a la persona equivocada?"

"No, solo creo que la foto de él es cuando estaba muy joven. Así es como creo que luce ahora."

"Interesante, ¿algo más?"

Alice asintió y cambió de página.

"Escribí _miedo_ y _denunciar_, aunque no te puedo decir si el denunció a alguien porque tenía miedo, o utilizó el chantaje y el miedo para que alguien no denunciara…"

L la observó mientras luchaba consigo misma para acomodar las palabras. Se estaba empezando a frustrar por no poder dar respuestas concretas.

"La última cosa que escribí fue el nombre _Joey_, y tengo el presentimiento de que Joey era alguien muy importante." Terminó ella, cerrando la libreta.

"Dime, ¿Este Joey tenía apellido?"

"Lo siento, no obtuve el apellido." Suspiró ella, sonando muy decepcionada. Ella colocó la libreta en la mesa y miró a L con la esperanza de que hubiera dado al menos una respuesta correcta. L notó la esperanza en sus ojos rápidamente. Podía ver que ella quería que le creyera y que no la viera como si estuviera loca.

"Está bien, Alice, estoy impresionado por lo que pudiste sacar."

La cara de Alice se iluminó como las estrellas de esa noche.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo hice bien?"

"Solo tengo una última pregunta." L continuó, manteniendo el contacto visual con Alice. Alice asintió indicándole que continuara. "Cuando explicaste los hábitos de Louis con el uso de las drogas no hablaste en tiempo pasado, esto significa que crees que está vivo. ¿Es correcto?"

Alice se quedó callada por unos segundos, concentrándose en lo que sintió cuando tocó la foto. Ella quería estar segura de que era eso lo que creía. Después de unos segundos, Alice se sintió cómoda con su respuesta.

"Si, creo que sigue vivo."

"Fascinante, aun cuando el individuo no está muerto tú sigues sintiendo esas cosas…" L murmuró para sí mismo, aunque lo dijo con suficiente fuerza como para que Alice lo oyera.

Alice nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, así que se sentía impresionada con lo que podía hacer.

"Muy bien, Alice, ahora te contaré acerca de este hombre." Anunció L, sosteniendo la imagen frente a Alice. "Como ya sabes, su nombre es Louis Starks. Él es de los Estados Unidos de América, nació y se crió en Nueva York. El número y letra que escribiste eran B2, ¿correcto?"

"Si,"

"Bueno, su departamento tenía el número 2B, aunque no podría asegurar que hayas descubierto su número de apartamento ya que ni tú estabas segura de lo que significaba, así que desafortunadamente no puedo usar esto como evidencia." Alice frunció el ceño, al menos el número y letra que proporcionó eran importantes.

"También mencionaste que fumaba y se drogaba, lo que es correcto. Él ya era fumador desde los 17 años, y empezó a consumir heroína a los 20. Por su experiencia con las drogas, pasó a negociar con ellas también. Él conducía esto en su apartamento por al menos 5 años."

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron. Todas las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse y la historia se ponía cada vez más interesante.

"El dinero que ganó lo gastó en juegos de azar. En el momento en el que se quedó sin dinero, tuvo que acudir a un usurero, llamado Joey."

"¡Oh, ese es el nombre que te di! ¿Tiene apellido?"

L puso su pulgar en su boca. Por un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se controló a sí mismo.

"La policía no fue capaz de encontrar el apellido."

La cara de Alice se iluminó una vez más.

"La deuda de Louis fue creciendo y el tiburón de préstamos tuvo que tomar medidas extremas para recuperar su dinero. Aquí es donde las palabras_ miedo_ y _denunciar_ podrían entrar. Pero de nuevo, no te sentías segura sobre estas 2 palabras, así que tampoco se pueden usar como evidencia."

La cara de Alice perdió el brillo de antes y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Me parece que la última cosa que dibujaste era el retrato de Louis con barba."

Alice asintió y paso la página para mostrar el dibujo. L busco en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó otra foto y se la dio a Alice. Alice la miró sorprendida. Era el mismo hombre, pero con cabello alborotado y una barba, justo como el que Alice dibujó.

"¡Es él!"

"Tenías razón acerca de la foto que te di. La foto que te di era de cuando tenía 20, antes de que entrara en las drogas."

"¡Significa que yo tenía razón!" Alice rió, olvidándose de las otras 2 evidencias que fueron arrojadas por la ventana. Era la mejor prueba que ella había dado.

"Antes de que te emociones debo explicarte la importancia de todo esto. El caso que acabo de compartir contigo es de un perfil muy bajo. Ni siquiera fue publicado en América, Utilicé este caso porque sabía que no había forma de que supieras de él. Pero no puedo asegurar que jamás hayas oído algo de esto, ya que tú familia viaja por todo el mundo. Por ahora esto solo fue una prueba que tendremos que continuar en otro momento." Explicó él.

"¿Eso significa que tendremos otra prueba como esta?"

"Correcto, no puedo sacar una conclusión con tan poca evidencia, así que durante esta semana tendremos una prueba como esta cada noche. "

Alice puso su mano en su frente y suspiró. Sabía que iba a costar mucho trabajo que demostrara que lo que podía hacer era cierto, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo. Aunque por el momento se sentía cansada y un poco decepcionada de que todo lo que hizo no contaba para nada.

L notó su cambio de emociones y se sintió un poco culpable por hacerle pasar por todo eso.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, me siento impresionado por tú habilidad, ya que lograste decir que la fotografía era incorrecta."

Alice puso una sonrisa y empezó a reír con su mano aun en su frente.

"Gracias, L"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo, no les daré explicaciones porque sé que de todos modos no las quieren leer e_é. Como sea, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews &amp; hasta la próxima! :D<strong>

**Ja ne**

**B'Barby.**


	8. A Smile Can Last Forever

**Hola!**

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 8 de An Ace up My Sleeve. :D**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! n_n'**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, Death Note no es mío, la historia es de Wisty & lo único que me pertenece es la traducción…**

* * *

><p>Una Sonrisa Puede Durar Por Siempre.<p>

Alice estaba sentada sola en el salón abierto, tomando una pieza de rompecabezas y revisándola para ver si encajaba. Una vez más, la pieza no era correcta. La habitación estaba llena de diferentes juguetes, así que era obvio que era el salón de juegos. No era una sorpresa ver que casi todos los juguetes eran de Near. Por lo general era él el que compraba los juguetes.

En ese momento, la rubia estaba intentando resolver uno de los muchos rompecabezas de Near, y parecía que las cosas se complicaban más con cada pieza que no encajaba. Alice había visto al peliblanco trabajar con rompecabezas muchas veces, y cuando él lo hacía, cada pieza parecía encajar perfectamente con la otra. Él hacía que se viera tan fácil. Alice no podía hacer encajar una sola pieza por mucho que lo intentara. Estaba realmente frustrada.

"Estúpida cosa," Murmuró para sí misma. Le habría encantado jugar con los niños, pero tenían clases hasta la hora de la cena. Básicamente, tenía todo el día para ella sola.

Unas horas antes, ella había estado buscando a L, pero terminó perdida en la casa, y llegó al salón de juegos. Alice nunca había sido buena con las direcciones ni recordando donde se encontraban las cosas, así que terminar perdida no era algo nuevo para ella. Era bastante frecuente que terminara entrando en la habitación equivocada.

"¡Odio éste rompecabezas!" Escupió, enfadada consigo misma por no haber logrado completarlo. Entonces, en su enojo, tomó un puñado de piezas y las arrojó a la pared con fuerza, haciendo que las piezas cayeran e hicieran bastante ruido.

"No creo que el rompecabezas merezca eso." Dijo una suave voz proveniente de la puerta. Alice se dio la vuelta sorprendida y miró a L parado observando el desastre del piso. Rápidamente encontró el equilibrio y se puso de pie para verse un poco más presentable. No sabía que tan infantil se había visto unos minutos atrás, pero esperaba poder arreglarlo parándose derecha y fingiendo que nada pasó.

"Hey L, te estaba buscando." Sonrió mientras arreglaba su cabello. Estaba pegado a la alfombre y comenzó a alzarse por la estática.

"Eso es interesante, porque a mí me parece que solo estabas atacando un rompecabezas."

"No lo estaba atacando." Rió Alice. "Solo estaba haciendo… que nevara…" La rubia dijo más bajo el final, mirando las piezas que estaban regadas cerca de la pared. L simplemente aceptó su ridícula excusa. Estaba hablando de Alice, después de todo, sabía que si presionaba más el asunto, ella iba a inventar una mentira aún más elaborada para escaparse del hecho de que estaba siendo infantil. Era otra cosa que había descubierto de ella.

"Bueno, el tiempo de nieve ya pasó. Watari nos llamó, así que yo sugiero que olvidemos esto y vayamos." Habló L, sacando una mano de su bolsillo y llevando el pulgar a su boca. El entusiasmo de Alice aumentó cuando escuchó que Watari la necesitaba. Él estaba dando clases a los niños, así que cualquier cosa que necesitara tenía que estar relacionada con los pequeños. Esto la animó aún más, porque ahora ya no tendría que esperar para verlos.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" Dijo la rubia sonriendo y jalando a L del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. L se tropezó un poco con el jalón de Alice, estaba sorprendido de que en solo unos días hubiera pasado de sentarse lejos de él a tocarlo sin miedo. Después se dio cuenta de que ella los estaba guiando, lo que lo sorprendió aún más, porque ella no tenía idea de donde estaba Watari. Él pudo haberle dicho, pero pensó que sería más divertido ver cuánto se tardaba en notarlo. Era un simple experimento, pero necesitaba conocer los resultados de éste.

Alice seguía sujetándolo, su mano estaba en la parte superior de su antebrazo. La camisa era justo como se imaginaba que se sentiría, ya que todas las camisas de algodón eran de la misma textura, lo que no esperaba era lo que se encontraba bajo la camisa. La rubia sentía algo de músculo, y para alguien tan largo y delgado cómo él, era lo que menos hubiera esperado sentir. Él no salía mucho, pues su piel era igual de pálida que la de Near, así que lo único que se le ocurría era que L debía hacer alguna actividad física dentro. Ahora, desde que llegó, todo lo que hacía era sentarse y comer dulces, así que era difícil de creer que hiciera algún tipo de ejercicio.

Mientras seguía jalando al pelinegro, empezó a sentirse confundida. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de adonde debía ir. Se detuvo inmediatamente, causando que L chocara en su espalda.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Impresionante, te tardaste casi un minuto darte cuenta de tu error"

Alice apartó su mano y lo miró con furia. Sabía reconocer un insulto cuando lo oía.

"¡Bueno, tu debiste decirme antes!"

"Pero el resultado no habría sido tan entretenido como esto." Bromeó L, no estaba ni un poco asustado por la mirada que Alice le mandaba. Alice solo lanzó un bufido y empezó a caminar para alejarse de L. Estaba decidida a recuperar su orgullo, y la única forma que se le ocurría era caminando lejos como si supiera a donde iba.

"Por el otro lado, Alice." Sonrió L, sin voltear a verla.

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

Caminó rápidamente en la otra dirección, y continuó por donde iba desde el principio. L siguió sonriendo ante la frustración de la chica. Ella era cómo una bomba de tiempo que caminaba. Un momento podía estar riendo, y al siguiente podía estar gritándote en la cara. L sabía que eso era algo que debía ayudar a controlar, pero por el momento, iba a disfrutarlo.

Watari espero tranquilamente afuera, revisando una tabla para ver que todo saliera según lo planeado. Se sentía complacido de ver que los niños estaban emocionados. Cada año, ellos hacían una prueba como esa antes de comenzar las lecciones. Lo que lo hacía más interesante esta vez, era que L y Alice iban a ser parte de ello.

Por suerte, la espera no fue tan larga, ya que después de unos minutos vieron a Alice y L caminar por las puertas negras de la entrada de la Casa Wammy. Los dos entraron por donde estaba la resbaladilla de agua. La rubia se sorprendió al no ver la resbaladilla, ya que era muy larga y no tenía idea de donde la pudieron haber guardado.

Lo que la sorprendió aún más era que en lugar de la resbaladilla había una pared de arbustos claramente cortados en forma de cuadrado. Los arbustos estaban en perfectas condiciones, tenían hojas verde oscuro que crecían a una altura de 8 pies. La pared solo tenía una entrada, lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Un laberinto.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Alice murmuró para sí misma.

"Ahí están ustedes dos," Watari sonrió. L ni siquiera volteó a observar el laberinto, ya que lo había visto horas antes. Simplemente caminó hacía Watari, dejando a Alice observando la nueva actividad del patio trasero.

"¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?" El pelinegro le preguntó a su amigo, mirando el laberinto con más curiosidad. Él recordaba esta prueba, tuvo que hacerlo cuando era más joven. Aunque no lo mostraba, estaba feliz de ser parte de esto después de tantos años.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Alice, antes de que Watari pudiera hablar. "¿Qué le pasó a la resbaladilla? ¿Cómo lograron hacer que un laberinto creciera aquí tan rápido?" Preguntó, caminando hacia los otros dos. No podía ni siquiera apartar sus ojos del laberinto. Los niños que estaban por ahí esperando que la prueba comenzara, estaban observando a Alice riendo. Estaban entretenidos por el pequeño arranque de Alice, pero más importante, se sentían emocionados de que L y Alice iban a ser parte del examen este año. Iban a tener su oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos frente a L y de impresionar a Alice con su talento e inteligencia.

"Alice, tú y L deben ir al último segmento del laberinto para darles a los niños su última prueba." Dijo Watari, sin responder la pregunta de la rubia. Él sabía que tenían el tiempo limitado, y quería que los niños pudieran resolver el laberinto con calma.

"¡Pero el laberinto!" Dijo Alice, con su boca ligeramente abierta.

"Si Alice, creo que todos sabemos que es un laberinto, ahora debemos ir a nuestras posiciones como se nos indicó." Habló L, esperando poder comenzar con la prueba. Alice estaba muy ocupada entrando en estado de shock como para escuchar lo que el ojinegro le había dicho. Simplemente no podía comprender como algo tan grande creció en menos de un día.

"Esto no está bien…" Murmuró para sí misma.

Alice estaba sentada completamente inmóvil, observando su alrededor cuidadosamente. Seguía sorprendida por todo eso, pero para este punto, se había quedado sin habla. Había arbustos de 8 pies de altura formando un círculo alrededor de la mesa en la que ella y L estaban sentados. Dicha mesa, estaba localizada cerca del lado derecho, tocando una parte del arbusto. Lo primero que Alice notó era que solo se podía ver una entrada, una puerta escondida entre los arbustos, donde los niños saldrían cuando terminaran la prueba. Fuera de eso, el círculo estaba completamente cerrado.

"No entiendo cómo funciona esto… Estamos en un laberinto, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Alice, buscando alguna otra entrada.

"Me parece que determinamos eso antes de llegar aquí." Respondió L, colocando un pedazo de pastel frente a él. Había una bandeja llena de dulces por todos lados para disfrutar. Watari fue muy amable y les dejó suficiente para toda la prueba, o al menos suficiente como para que L se sintiera satisfecho.

"No, me refiero a que ¿cómo nos van a encontrar los niños?"

L tomó un tenedor y después un tazón con cubos de azúcar. Quería asegurarse de que hubieran suficientes cubos para su té.

"Hay una puerta localizada 20 grados al norte de ésta mesa que se encuentra conectada con el piso. Esa puerta conduce al laberinto subterráneo." Respondió el pelinegro, sin quitar la vista de su intento por tomar los cubos de azúcar con un tenedor.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a que hay más de éste laberinto bajo el piso? ¿Cómo demonios construyeron esto en un día?" Ella quedó aún más confundida. Sabía que la casa era diferente a muchas, pero el laberinto atravesaba la línea. Ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra para descubrir lo ridículo que todo aquello era.

"En lugar de preocuparte por cosas que realmente no te importan, ¿por qué no disfrutas un pedazo de pastel? Deberías sentirte privilegiada de que te estoy permitiendo tener un trozo." Dijo L, tomando otro cubo de azúcar y colocándolo en la torre de ahora 4 cubos. Estaba muy concentrado en el azúcar como para notar la mirada que Alice le mandó.

"Muy bien, solo contestame algo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Esa es una pregunta filosófica que no puede ser contestada sin suficientes creencias religiosas o entendimiento científico de la sociedad humana."

"L, ¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!"

"Oh, entonces por favor explícate."

"Quiero decir que por qué Watari nos envió aquí, a este punto al final del laberinto." Suspiró ella. Estaba frustrándose porque L no la estaba ayudando a comprender.

"Watari ya nos explicó nuestro objetivo, pero supongo que no estabas poniendo atención ya que me estás haciendo ésta pregunta."

"Bueno, discúlpame por no comprender como un arbusto de 8 pies de altura puede crecer en un día."

L puso el onceavo cubo, continuando su perfecta torre. Aunque Alice no quería admitirlo, ahora comprendía porque los niños admiraban a L, él era condescendiente, pero en una manera que te hacía querer demostrarle tú valor.

"Watari quiere que les hagamos a los niños su pregunta final."

"¿Pregunta?"

"Cuando los niños entraron al laberinto, no solo fue para encontrar la salida. Esto fue construido específicamente para que los niños desarrollen su intelecto y habilidad deductiva."

"¿Entonces nosotros les haremos la última pregunta del examen?"

"¡Bingo!" L dijo un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión. Alice no estaba asustada por el repentino cambio de volumen, pero sí quedó bastante confundida.

Para ese punto, el pelinegro ya casi terminaba su temblorosa pirámide de cubos de azúcar, colocando el cubo número 15. Olvidando él repentino cambio de voz de L, Alice se preguntó cómo podía sostener el tenedor tan equilibradamente para evitar que los cubos cayeran.

"Estoy impresionada, L," La rubia dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo estás," L contestó, terminando su torre de cubos. Al parecer, 15 cubos era suficiente. Con su mano libre, tomó la taza de café y comenzó a desensartar los cubos uno por uno.

"Dios, L, ¿No quieres un poco de té con tu azúcar?" Rió ella mientras lo veía depositar el décimo cubo de azúcar.

"Ya hay té en la taza," Contestó L, sin entender el sarcasmo de Alice. La rubia suspiró y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. No pudo evitar preguntarse si L era tan inteligente como todos decían.+}

"Así que, ¿Cuál es la pregunta que les tenemos que hacer a los niños?"

"Les preguntamos cualquier cosa que queramos,"

Alice estuvó callada un momento, analizando las palabras de L.

"Cualquier cosa, huh..." Murmuró ella, el pelinegro la ignoró y tomó un trago de su té.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome a los chicos encontrarnos?"

"Eso solo depende de ellos. Supongo que los que lleguen primero serán los que poseen mejor mejores habilidades deductivas e inteligencia,"

Alice asintió para demostrar que entendía. El pensamiento sobre como creció tan rápido el laberinto no era más que un recuerdo distante en su mente. Estaba muy ocupada emocionándose por el hecho de ser parte del juego. Era mil veces mejor que sentarse en una habitación vacía sin hacer nada.

L utilizó el tenedor de antes para tomar una pieza de su pastel. La rubia observó como introducía la pieza de pastel y masticaba lentamente. Mientras él masticaba, notó la mirada de Alice inmediatamente. Observó que su boca estaba bien cerrada y jugaba con sus dedos con algo de ansiedad. El pelinegro sabía que estos síntomas venían de impaciencia o una discusión consigo mismo. De cualquier manera, estaba a punto de hablar.

"¿Cómo es que no engordas?"

"Descubrí que si uso mi cerebro quemo más calorías."

"Eso no explica por qué tienes músculo."

L detuvo el tenedor antes de que alcanzara su boca. La conversación se había puesto más interesante.

"¿Cómo determinaste que mi músculo contra mi proporción de grasa está por encima del promedio?"

Las mejillas de Alice se encendieron con un leve tono de rosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para L.

"Bueno... yo..." Pero antes de que pudiera terminar un fuerte sonido salió del suelo cerca de la puerta. El polvo se desvaneció y una puerta quedó en su lugar. Alice y L observaron cómo la puerta se abrió completamente y provocó una ola de polvo. Segundos después, Mello salió de ahí corriendo y cayó en sus rodillas exhausto. Parecía que había corrido una carrera de 10 kilómetros sin detenerse a descansar.

El rubio observó cuidadosamente su entorno, respirando profundamente como si no hubiera tenido oxígeno en horas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dió cuenta de que Near no estaba ahí.

"¡Lo hice!"

Alice se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a aplaudir.

"Gran aparición. Me encanta cuando alguien hace una entrada dramática." Alabó Alice. Mello bufó y se puso de pie una vez más, limpiando la tierra de su ropa. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando entendió que el examen no acababa hasta que pasara por esos dos. Aún así estaba más que listo, ya que lo que más quería era derrotar a Near.

"Supongo que deseas oír tú última pregunta." Habló L, mirando a Mello. Él aludido limpió sus pantalones y caminó al centro del lugar, su expresión completamente seria, demostrando que estaba listo.

"Bueno, quiero terminar este pedazo de pastel, así que espera un momento," Declaró L, tomando otra mordida de su pastel, solo que esta vez, parecía que estaba masticando más lento. Mello se ahogó con su propio aliento, como si hubiera probado algo con un sabor repugnante. Su cara se estaba tornando diferentes tonos de rojo, y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Aunque admiraba mucho a L, en ese momento todo lo que quería era gritarle. Pero al final, no quería destruir la reputación que había construido frente a el, así que se contuvo lo más que pudo.

Alice notó la cara de Mello tornándose roja, y lo felicitó mentalmente por aguantar tanto. L notó su comportamiento también, y observó su pastel pensativo.

"Me impresiona que hayas llegado aquí tan rápido, Mello," Lo halagó L, sin quitar su mirada del postre. Si él estaba tratando de calmar a su estudiante o realmente lo felicitaba por sus logros, hizo que la cara de Mello regresara a su color melocotón claro. El rubio no se esperaba un elogio de L. "Aunque debo decirte que no es una carrera, así que no necesitabas correr hasta aquí." Concluyó L, haciendo que el halago de antes se esfumara.

Alice suprimió una carcajada. Se sentía mal por Mello, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba la situación hilarante. L resultó ser más relajado de lo que ella pensaba.

"Así que... ¿Cómo es el laberinto?" Preguntó ella, la cara de Mello se puso como piedra. La rubia notó que él ojiazul estaba tratando de ser tan paciente como podía. Estaba sorprendida de que hubiera durado tanto tiempo. Pensó que la única forma de ayudarlo era distraerlo de sus problemas.

"Es un laberinto, idiota. Solo son un montón de pasillos que van en distintas direcciones." Contestó entre dientes. Su cara seguía petrificada, pero trató de controlar su temperamento.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, ningún laberinto normal tiene pasillos subterráneos." Ella frunció el ceño. Alice no iba dejar que la vieran como una tonta. Sabía que había mucho más que lo que Mello le contaba. Mello solo se burló de su refutación. No tenía ganas de tener una pelea con alguien que no sabía donde estaba el norte.

"¿No podemos simplemente continuar?" Gruñó él, su puño cerrado y sus dientes apretados juntos, como si estuviera sufriendo, era probablemente el más doloroso trato que Mello podía recibir; el acto de tener que esperar.

L tomó otro pedazo de pastel, ignorando la petición de Mello. Al final, L quería que el rubio aprendiera a ser más paciente. Era la única debilidad de su sucesor, aparte de su temperamento.

"Así que este es el final..." Una voz hizo eco detrás de Mello. Todos voltearon a ver como Near salía del túnel subterráneo. La cara de Mello se puso pálido. Él sabía que a Near no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzarlo, pero esperaba que tardara un poco más.

"¡Lo hiciste, Near!" Festejó Alice, aplaudiendo justo como lo hizo con Mello.

"¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo Mello, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de la mirada de Near. L solo tomó un segundo para mirar a Near. Lo primero que notó fue lo blanco que había quedado, lo que era sorprendente, considerando que había estado bajo tierra por más de la mitad de la prueba.

"Muy bien, estoy listo para preguntar." Declaró L, colocando su tenedor en el plato vacío.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Mello, al fin comprendiendo lo que el pelinegro había planeado. Aunque él quería probarse a sí mismo solo, L seguía creyendo que ellos dos juntos eran un mejor sucesor.

Near solo caminó y se colocó junto a Mello, retorciendo un mechón de cabello. No sabía cual era la situación, pero era evidente que L había hecho a Mello esperar. El albino prácticamente podía ver el humo saliendo de las orejas del rubio.

"Ahora, solo lo diré una vez, así que pongan atención." L comenzó, observando a los dos que estaban frente a él. Mello cerró sus puños, decidido a ser el primero en contestar. Supuso que si no pudo salir antes que Near, al menos sería el primero en contestar.

"Hay una habitación con una bombilla dentro de ella. No puedes ver si está prendida o apagada. Afuera hay tres interruptores que están en apagado. Puedes mover los interruptores de la forma que quieras. Después de que los moviste, debes entrar en la habitación y ya no puedes salir. Expliquen cómo determinarían que interruptor enciende la luz." Dijo el pelinegro, tomando un cubo de azúcar e introduciendo lo en su boca.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Bufó Alice. Le lanzó a L una mirada confundida, pero volteó a ver a Near y Mello para ver que contestaban. Notó que ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de resolver el problema. En su mente, Alice simplemente tomaría un martillo y golpearía los tres interruptores, el que sacara chispas sería el indicado, pero si dijera en voz alta, L la regañaría, la creatividad era una pérdida de tiempo en esa casa.

"Muy bien, lo tengo." Habló Mello, sacando a Alice de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que yo también encontré la respuesta," Agregó Near, ganándose una mirada del rubio.

"Yo encendería dos de los interruptores y esperaría un minuto," Comenzó Mello

"Después apagaría uno de esos dos y entraría a la habitación." Siguió el albino.

"Si la luz está apagada, pero la bombilla está caliente, entonces sería el interruptor que apagué antes de entrar." Continuó el rubio, perfectamente sincronizado con Near.

"Si la luz está encendida, entonces es el interruptor que está encendido." Continuó Near.

"Y si la luz está apagada y la bombilla está encendida, entonces es el interruptor que no se movió." Mello concluyó, satisfecho de tener la última palabra.

L pensó un momento la respuesta. La boca de Alice estaba colgando, no estaba segura de lo que acababa de oír. No tenía idea de que ambos eran tan inteligentes, pero no debía estar sorprendida, ya que después de todo estaba en la Casa Wammy.

"Correcto, los dos pasaron." Los felicitó L.

Mello se dio la vuelta para reír en la cara de Near. Aunque técnicamente había sido un empate, al menos Mello no había perdido. Near ni siquiera trató de responder, estaba feliz de haber impresionado a L.

"¡Esperen un minuto!" Alice gritó, no quería pensar que ese era el final. "Aún deben responder mi pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?" Gruñó Mello. L también sentía curiosidad.

"Bueno, si L puede hacer una pregunta, entonces yo también."

"Eso suena justo." Dijo Near, complacido de ver a Alice participar.

"Bien, haz tu estúpida pregunta." Volvió a gruñir Mello, lanzando su mirada asesina a Near en vez de a Alice. Sabía que Near trataba de simpatizar con Alice, no era difícil complacerla y el albino ya se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la chica. Y eso era algo que Mello odiaba.

"Muy bien, pongan atención porque solo lo diré una vez." Dijo la rubia copiando a L, al que este sonrió, mientras Mello torcía los ojos.

"¿Cuál es la palabra más larga en el idioma español?"

Mello y Near pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"¿Es en serio?" Bufó Mello.

"Bueno, supongo que depende de lo que podría constituir como una palabra en el idioma Inglés, ya que la proteína titina tiene 189.819 letras de su nombre científico." Reflexionó Near, pensando cuidadosamente.

"Muy bien, eso es raro." Alice rió, divertida por el dato divertido del albino. Mello notó la risita y comenzó a pensar en la respuesta. Después de un segundo esta llegó él.

"La respuesta es pneumono-ultra-microscopic-silico-volcano coniosis. (**A/N: No encontré traducción a esto u_u'**) Como estabas sorprendida de oír la palabra de Near, ni tú sabes la respuesta, así que el que diga la palabra más larga es el ganador."

Alice miró a los dos chicos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ambos notaron esta sonrisa y se preocuparon.

"Los dos se equivocan." Una sonrisa aún más grande apareció. L estaba a punto de interrumpir, ya que técnicamente ambos estaban en lo correcto, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, quería ver que respondería ella.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¡Esa es la palabra más larga!" Mello se rebeló.

"Nope." Alice rió, entretenida por la furia de Mello. "La respuesta es _'arroz'_" Alice rió un poco más.

"Arroz solo tiene 5 letras, hay miles de palabras más largas." Near dijo, sin saber porque Alice seguía riendo.

"Arroz es la más larga porque empieza con A y termina con Z." Alice comenzó a reír incontrolable, golpeando la mesa para hacerlo más dramático.

Mello se quedó congelado, ni siquiera pudo enojarse por la tonta respuesta. Near torció una sonrisa, entendiendo el chiste, pero aún más entretenido por la risa de Alice. Después de un segundo, el bufido que la caracterizaba escapó de sus labios.

"Inteligente" La felicitó L.

"Gracias." Finalmente de había calmado, pero con una pequeña risa aún en su boca.

"¿Así que los dos fallaron?" Preguntó el pelinengro. Alice lo miró y asintió.

"¿Qué? ¡Esa ni siquiera fue una pregunta justa!"

"Reglas son reglas, Mello, mejor suerte para la próxima." L se estiró y levantó una tapa, revelando un botón rojo.

"¡No, espera!" El rubio entró en pánico. Near se puso pálido, bueno, más pálido de lo normal. L ignoró la súplica de Mello y presionó el botón. Él piso debajo de ellos se abrió y ambos cayeron a un hoyo negro. Mello se espantó, mientras Near contenía el aliento, asustado de perder energía al gritar. Alice se asustó también, subiendo sus pies a la silla y sosteniendo se de la mesa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡SANTO HOYO LLENO DE MIERDA!"

Después el piso se volvió a cerrar, dejándolo todo como antes con un clic. Alice tembló un poco y bajó sus pies lentamente, asustada de que el piso se abriera de nuevo.

"¿Qué fue...?" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el piso se sacudió violentamente.

"¡TERREMOTO!" Gritó ella, entrando bajo la mesa. L se quedó completamente quieto, dejando que las vibraciones lo movieran sin ningún problema.

"No. El laberinto simplemente se está reconstruyendo para que Near y Mello vayan por distintos caminos." Le dijo L a la asustada chica.

"¿Qué? ¡Ouch!" Dijo ella, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa mientras intentaba levantarse. El piso dejó de moverse, dejando todo en completo silencio. Alice miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con que nada había cambiado.

"Cuando fallan la prueba, deben empezar desde el principio. Pero al final, sabrían como llegar al punto donde fallaron, así que para hacerlo más difícil, el laberinto se reconstruye solo." Explicó el pelinegro, volviendo se atención a los dulces.

"¿QUÉ CLASE DE LABERINTO PUEDE MOVERSE?" Alice se puso de pie, frustrada por el hecho de que el laberinto se hubiera vuelto más raro.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias a<strong>** _LaviYuuAllen-kun_ **por el consejo, trataré de variar más a partir de ahora, gracias de nuevo. :)**

**** A/N: ¿Qué tal estuvo? Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero ya vienen las vacaciones, lo que significa que actualizaré más rápido. Ahora, esta capítulo fue difícil porque, por ejemplo, en el acertijo de Alice, en el original era _smiles _porque cada 's' estaba a una milla (mile) de la otra, pero como eso no funcionaba en español, tuve que poner la del arroz, que me parece algo estúpida. También, con la palabra más larga, no encontrñe como traducirla, así que la dejé como estaba. u_ú Bueh, sin más por el momento me**** **despido. Dejen sus reviews & hasta la próxima n_n'**

**Ja ne**

_**~Barby**_


End file.
